More Than Just Friends? A Maurader Story
by candyk8
Summary: Sheltered in Hogwarts as the First War rages on in the Wizarding world, the Marauders find love, fun, and drama awaiting in their sixth year. Though even Hogwarts isn't always safe, Kat Annither has her best friend, Sirius Black. Or are they just friends?
1. Chapter 1

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter One: We're Bad Kids, Passing Notes In Class!

Sirius flicked a note at the back of my head. It bounced off, but then he levitated it on to my desk.

_Kat—_

_We're practicing tonight, 'kay?_

_Sirius_

I turned back to face Sirius, who was two desks behind me. Before him was James, who looked like he was going to laugh.

I scowled, and then wrote a note in response to Sirius's.

_Sirius—_

_Well, duh. You only told me that eighty times this morning._

_Oh, and thanks for that note. I'm sure I'll have a miniature sized bruise on the back of my head, now. _

_Kat_

Than I scribbled one to James:

_James—_

_Screw you._

_Kat_

I tossed them over my head nonchalantly as Professor Binns droned on about goblins, or giants, or something uninteresting. Remus sat before me, actually paying attention (which is a good thing that I love him for; it meant Sirius, James, and I can copy off him later.). Pete wasn't in that class with us, poor fellow. Lily sat next to me, rolling her eyes at our stupidity (although mostly James's).

Sirius, again hitting my head, wrote me a note back:

_Kat—_

_You're welcome. I just thought you need another reminder. We're in Binns's class, after all, even _Remus_ spaces out here sometimes. I think._

_Don't worry. No one will see that bruise underneath your lovely auburn hair._

_Sirius_

I got one from James, too.

_Kat—_

_Screw you right back, Miss Katrina._

_We're practicing tonight, you know._

_James_

Even Remus and Lily blessed me with a note. It went something along the lines of this:

_Don't you three ever pay attention? You'll fail miserably! I'm not letting you copy off my notes this time!!_

_Remus/Lily_

So, of course, I had to write them all back.

_Sirius—_

_My hair is quite nice-looking, isn't it? So's yours. Wanna elope and move to Cancun?_

_Kat_

_James—_

_Yeah, I know. That must make ninety times for you, eighty-one for Padfoot over there._

_Kat_

_P.S. If you use my full name ever again, you _will_ be screwed for life._

_Remus/Lily—_

_I love you, though. You'll let me copy off your notes, I know it. I'll let you…erm…do something for a whole week if you let me!! Seriously._

_Kat_

Unfortunately, James intercepted my note to Sirius, and while he scribbled furiously, Sirius laughed quietly.

I got James's note first:

_Kat—_

_My best friends are moving to Cancun?!? When did this happen!! I never even saw the romance behind the friendship. I'm devastated._

_James_

_P.S. On second thought, I'll approve if you let Lily and I room with you._

And then Sirius replied (Yes, he hit me on the back of the head again.):

_Kat—_

_I'd love to! Let's leave tonight!!_

_Love from your soon-to-be hubby,_

_Sirius_

I had time to write one more note to James.

_James—_

_Of course you and Lily can stay with us!_

_Once you win her over, that is._

_Kat Annither (Soon to be Kat Black!)_

After that, Professor Binns said the only words most of the class ever heard him say—"Class dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Just Friends? 

Chapter Two: Random Otherness 

"HEY, BUDDY!!!"

I screamed this as loud as possible as we got out of Transfiguration, our last class. I ran up to Remus and jumped on his back.

"WOO HOO!!! CLASSES ARE OVER!!!" Sirius screeched, jumping on James's back.

"YES!!!!" James yelled, struggling under the weight of Sirius. (I'm pretty light, Remus can deal with me.)

"Jeez, I didn't know you guys hated Transfiguration so much," Remus said.

"Oh, Transfiguration's alright." I said breezily.

"But…" Sirius started.

"You know…" James continued…

"IT'S FRIDAYYYYYY!!!!!!" All of us shouted together.

"What's so great about Friday?" Lily asked, laughing.

"What's so great about Friday?" Sirius asked rhetorically, shocked.

"Lily, have you learned nothing during your years at Hogwarts?" I asked, dismayed.

"Of course I have!"

"Lily," Sirius said, hopping off James's back. "Tomorrow is SATURDAY!"

"Oh," she said, "Well, I learned that before I went to Hogwarts."

"But Lily," James whined, "This Saturday is the QUIDDITCH MATCH!"

"GOOOO GRYFFINDOR!!! KEEEEEL SLYTHERIN!!!!"

We made quite a scene walking into the Great Hall. I was still on Remus's back, and us three slightly more hyper Marauders were hooting and hollering all the way to our seats. Once there, Remus and Lily joined Peter, and Sirius, James and I ran down the aisles between the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables starting a cheer that went something like this:

"WHO DO YOU LOVE? WE LOVE GRYFFINDOR!!!" ,Which went on for about five minutes before Professor McGonagall came over and started yelling at us about discipline and self-control and a bunch of other stuff that no one cared about, anyway.

The reason we loved Quidditch so much was that James, Sirius and I were all on Gryffindor's House team. James was a Chaser and Captain; Sirius was beater; and I was Keeper. Truly, the Marauder code was basically "Prank people, Play Quidditch, Hate Slytherin."

Anyways, we sat down at the specially-reserved Marauder table (Yeah, it was actually reserved, isn't that cool? We carved our names in the seats when McGonagall moved us to the head of the table because we cause too much trouble. They tried removing our part of the bench dozens of times to get us to stop, but we just kept doing it, so they left us alone.), where Lily and Remus were complaining about us passing notes in class.

"It's such a waste of time," Lily sighed, "You could just tell Sirius, James, or Kat whatever you need to tell them after class, and actually pay attention during it. It seems to work fine for Peter." (Notice how she only mentioned our names…)

"I have nothing against passing notes," Peter assured us in a squeaky voice, "I would pass notes in class if I had anyone to pass to."

Peter's only classes with the rest of us were Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both of which are very active classes, so there's no time to pass notes, really…

Anyways, back to the conversation. "You can get valuable information from note-passing." I protested.

"Like what?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like Sirius and Kat are eloping and moving to Cancun! And," James looked at Lily, winking, "Kat was kind enough to let us stay with them, Lil!"

"In your dreams Potter," Lily said, while Peter gasped in shock, "Sirius and Kat are in love?!?"

"It was a joke, Pete," I said skeptically, "Get it? A joke?" Like I would actually have love interest with Sirius. I mean, it's Sirius!

"Yeah, Wormtail," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Be serious."

"I can't," squeaked Peter, "You already are Sirius."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Sirius, "But it wouldn't hurt for you to be more like me."

**A/N: Number two, already. Aren't I great? I mean, you guys probably haven't even read the first yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 3: Unwelcome Animagus

What Peter said bothered me all night. I kept replaying it in my head over and over. I was likely to snap at Wormtail, later, because hearing his voice so much was starting to get annoying. I was talking to Lily about something in the common room, I don't even know what. It didn't register. All I heard was Peter.

"_Kat and Sirius are in love?!?"_

No! No, no, no, no we are NOT! Looking at Sirius helped, a little. He was snogging Marie Francisco. _See? _I told myself, _that's Sirius's love life—snog your heart out with some random girl. I'll never be one of them. Sirius cares more about me than that. _

Which kind of freaked me out more.

Later us Marauders could be found in the Room of Requirement.

The scene in the room that night was simple: a fire place and a couch on the far side of the room, and the rest of it was just rough stone, with books piled around the edges.

"Now, concentrate on your animal instinct," Sirius was cooing to me, "Let the animal inside take control."

I closed my eyes, breathing softly.

"Good," James took over. "Just inhale, exhale, over and over. Do you feel it taking over?"

"Umm, I don't know…" I murmured. I felt something, and it was making me uncomfortable. "Could you guys shut Wormtail up? His snoring is driving me nuts."

"Moony?" Sirius asked. Peter had passed out on the couch; Remus was sitting next to him, watching intently. He held Peter's nose.

"There," He said irritably. "Now hurry up already! We've been watching Kat all night, and if you don't get enough sleep, you won't have enough energy for the game tomorrow."

All three of us tensed slightly. "It's urgent, now, Kat," James purred. "Close your eyes…breathe…good…just breathe…"

I was really feeling it now. Something was inside of me, and it wanted to get out.

I felt the transformation happening.

It was working well. Distantly, I could hear James, Sirius, and Remus all gasp, when suddenly I heard a voice.

_Fool! _It hissed._ What you wish to become should never be unleashed on the world._

"What the..."

_Stop now. _

"What? No!"

_You will not make the transformation tonight, girl_, it hissed again,_ but you will get a taste of it. Of your destruction. You have been warned._

All at once, I began to see things differently, have different thoughts. My eyes widened, looking at James and Sirius, who were staring at me curiously.

And I had a strange desire to _eat_ them.

I started to them, growling, but then stopped.

_What are you doing? These are your friends! Stop NOW! _I commanded myself.

My animal form yelped, and then I was Kat again. Human Kat, that is.

"That was amazing! You got PAWS!!!! And you were howling like crazy, too, she needs a name, what should it be? I think …"

As James and Sirius babbled, I sat next to Remus, pushing Peter aside. I was panting heavily, and he looked concerned.

"Are you alright? You seem…off."

"It was horrible, Remus," I said in a low voice. "How do you do that every month?"

"What?"

"I had…I wanted…I wanted to kill them!" I choked. "James and Sirius! I looked over, and I wanted to eat them so bad…"

"That's not good." Remus frowned. "An animagus should be able to control their animal side. It usually just comes with the package, I believe…" he trailed off.

"There's more." I whispered to him.

"More?"

"There was a…a voice. Telling me…telling me I shouldn't complete the transformation. It said it would show me what it was like…'just a taste', it said."

"That's…" he couldn't put words to the situation. "Oh, Merlin, Kat, that's just bad."

"GREYPAWS!!!! OH MY GAWD, THAT'S YOUR NAME, KAT!!" James shrieked at me.

"Greypaws…" I sighed. I had really wanted to be an animagus. It was a dream. And now…I really didn't think I should do it ever again.

"YES!" Sirius shouted. "Cheers to the Marauders! Cheers to GREYPAWS!"

"Cheers," Remus and I said weakly.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter Four: Merlin, I Love Quidditch

After the nerve wracking animagus training, the boys FINALLY let me go to sleep. But, when it seemed like I had just put my head on the pillow, James's voice awoke me.

"HEY, PAL! GUESS WHAT! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Bloody murder, Prongs," I mumbled, looking at the clock on the girls' dorm room wall. "It's six A.M.!"

Wait a second. James Potter in girls' dorm?

Uh oh!

The room was suddenly filled with shrieks of "Oh my gawd, a boy, a boy in the girls' dorm!" and a disgusted "Get _out_ of here, Potter," from Lily.

"Sorry, milady," James smiled sweetly at Lily, "But I need Annither here to get her butt off the bed and into some Quidditch robes."

"Got it, Captain," I saluted James, "Now if you don't mind…"

James pouted, but I just pointed toward the door. "Oh, fine," he sighed. "Ladies," he said, nodding towards my dorm mates.

Lily threw a pillow at him.

Later (much later, I should say, around noon), Sirius, James and I were at the Quidditch Pitch, warming up for the match. Sirius would send a bludger at me and James would try to score on me, and every time I made a good catch or swerved out of the way, it would be, "Yeah, Greypaws!" or, "Nice going, Greypaws!" or, "Better luck next time, Greypaws."

They and their constantly-using-of-nickname thing were really starting to get to me.

Soon the referee, Professor Clicks, blew the whistle at us, and we touched back to Earth for a pep talk from James.

"Alright, team," he told us. There were four others besides us three: Gabriel Stone, sixth year beater, the Tenneressi twins, (identical boys) fourth year chasers, and Kelli O'Hagan, fourth year seeker. "It's time to show them our stuff. This is the first game of the season, and it's and early one, too. We have two weeks to go till Christmas break. I expect you to play your heart out, 'cause this is the last chance you'll get before we leave. Everybody ready? Hands in! One, two three, GRYFFINDOR!"

With determination and pride we mounted our sticks and zoomed across the field. A Gryffindor of our year, Charlie Ramming, commentated for our matches.

Three fourths of the crowd went wild as Charlie screamed, "Here comes the INCREDIBLE KEEPER, KATE ANNITHER! And here's the BEST BEATERS EVER, SIRIUS BLACK AND GABRIEL STONE! Here comes Gryffindor's STUPENDOUS SEEKER, KELLI O'HAGAN! THE TENNERESSI TWINS come in to play two of the COOLEST CHASERS! And of course, we can't forget our CLOSSAL CAPTAIN, the Chaser JAMES POTTER!"

It was exhilarating to be back on the pitch for the match **(Whoa, Now I feel REALLY British!) **Adrenaline pumping, I took my spot at the goal.

Basically all Charlie did was put 'Great' in front of every name he soon finished ("And finally the Great Captain and Seeker, Lucius Malfoy. And, um, Professor McGonagall says no cheerleading for Hogwarts Quidditch. Yes, seriously Narcissa…").

"Captains shake hands!" Professor Clicks shouted. James shook hands with Malfoy, then turned around and pretended to gag. I smirked, and then got serious as the whistle was blown and the teams took off.

Slytherin plays dirty. Always have, always will, in my opinion. They tried to knock our players off many a time. I had to make a lot of saves—but so did the other keeper. And that guy didn't do as well as I did. The score was 60-40 as Slytherin advanced my way. Gearing up for the shot, I was caught off-guard as a bludger came straight for me. I jumped up; catching the top of one of the huge hoops, but the bludger crushed my stick. My beautiful Nimbus 100 was crushed into a thousand, tiny splinters.

The Slytherin chaser thought it would be real funny to shoot right at me while I was hanging, so, well, he did, at full force. I couldn't let him score, so I kicked the Quaffle, automatically regretting it. My whole leg seared with pain. The Quaffle started falling, so James caught it and zoomed the other way.

"KELLI!" I shrieked. "IF YOU DON'T GET THAT SNITCH SOON, I'LL BE THE _FIRST _TO HEX YOU OUT OF THIS MONTH!!!"

"Need a lift?" asked a voice from directly below me.

I looked down and saw Joseph Teneressi. "Joe, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, SCORING?!?"

Yes, I was in a bad mood.

"Hey, you know Potter and my brother will cover it," he smiled. "You look like you could use some help, on the other hand."

"Fine," I grumbled, dropping onto his stick. I was in front of him, so I was controlling the stick. "Hold on tight."

I only had to save two goals before Kelli got the snitch (While Joe sat screaming behind me), one of which I let in. The final score was 210 Gryffindor, 50 Slytherin. Unfortunately, James had got hit by a bludger so he and I both had to go to the hospital wing.

"Thanks Joe," I said as he helped me off his broom.

"KAT!! Are you okay?"

I turned around painfully, expecting to see Remus, but instead there stood Sirius.

"Yeah, I just need to get to the hospital wing because my leg—OOF!" Sirius picked me up bridal style, making me feel awfully uncomfortable.

"Off we go then." He smirked.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor." I said sarcastically as Sirius walked through the mob of "Great Jobs" and "My Heroes," and In front of James, who shouted, "Hey, my arm is broken, but you didn't carry _me_."

Later in the Hospital wing, after a small celebration where the team and various fan-girls came down and gave James and me butterbeers and candies and lots of other good stuff, it was very quiet, besides the murmurs of Prongs, Padfoot (who had decided to "have a sleepover! Yippee!"), and I.

"That was the best game ever," Padfoot groaned sleepily.

"And did you see my save? I kicked it away!!" I mumbled for the hundredth time.

"That was awesome." James moaned tiredly.

"Quiet!" said Madame Pomfrey.

It was. It was completely silent. And then…

"Merlin, I love Quidditch," James whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Just Friends? 

Chapter 5: Dance, Dance and Truth Or Dare

The next morning we trudged back from the hospital wing and got a heroes' welcome at the common room. It was absolutely incredible, even though we go through this just about every time we win a game—which is a lot!

The first thing that caught my eye was a gaggle of girls giggling by the announcement board (try saying that five times fast—'a gaggle of Gryffindor girls giggled'!). Lily and my friends (and dorm mates) Alice and Julia were there, too, so I headed over.

"What's this all about?"

"There's going to be a dance!" Julia squealed excitedly.

"Really?" I grinned. "Are you going to ask Remus, Julia?"

She blushed red as a tomato.

"I'm going with Frank," Alice smiled. "He's so great."

Lily giggled. I asked her, "Who are you going with, Lily?" _Please say James, Please say James…_

"Gabe."

"You're going with GABE?" James roared behind us.

"Yeah," Lily said defiantly, "Got a problem, Potter?"

"Well—well, that's not fair. I wasn't here, I couldn't have asked you. I was in the hospital wing."

"Well, I wouldn't have said yes, anyway," Lily yelled at him. "Give it up, James. I will NEVER go out with you!"

My hand flew to my mouth. The weird thing was, Lily actually likes James. She's just scared that he'll discard her once he's got her. But, NEVER go out with him? I figured she'd over come her fear sooner or later.

James screamed "FINE!" and ran up to his dorm. Remus ran after him, but to my surprise, Sirius didn't. He looked at the notice instead.

"A Christmas Dance…" he trailed off.

"So, um, who do you want to go with?" I asked weakly.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Do _you_ want to go with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. _Why was that so great?_ I scolded myself. _It's just Sirius._

---------------------

Later that night (James and Lily still weren't talking to each other.), The Marauders, Frank, Alice, Julia, and Lily were all sitting in the common room. It was awfully quiet.

"So…" I started. "This is awkward."

Remus snorted. "I hadn't noticed, Kat."

"Pfft, how could you not? It's like, all quiet and stuff." I said, making a face.

Remus stared. "Sarcasm."

"Ohhh," The brilliant idea dawned on me then. "Ha, ha, that was funny, Moony," I laughed. "You know what else is funny? Dares!" They gave me blank looks. "Dares, you know, from Truth or Dare?"

"Great idea!" said Sirius, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Stop it," James said crossly. "You are thoroughly messing up my pillows."

"Well sorry," Sirius sniffed.

"I go first I proclaimed, then pointed at Julia. "Julia. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said uncertainly.

There was a collective "Aww," from the group, and a "Jules, you're no fun." From Sirius, but I shut them up with an evil smirk plastered on my face.

"Truth…" (More smirking) "Julia. Do you or do you not want to go to the Hogwarts Christmas Dance with Remus this year."

Both Remus and Julia turned a crimson red. "Yes," she said meekly, "I do want to go with Remus to the dance this year."

"W-would you like to go with me then?" asked Remus quietly, still red.

"Sure," Julia said, still blushing.

James came out of his cross mood to look impressed and say, "Good one, Kat."

"Okay, my turn," Julia stated. "Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said the red head confidently.

"Lily," Julia said thoughtfully, "I dare you to walk around the room belly dancing while singing…uh…the Hogwarts school song."

So she did, with many cat calls and laughs from the kids in the common room. Now that was a good dare.

"James," Lily asked as she sat back down. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said rolling his eyes. "What else would I pick?"

Lily pointed to the corner where a second year girl was doing homework. "Go over to that girl, jump up on the table, and howl like a chimpanzee, while acting like one, for three minutes."

James didn't have to do the full three minutes because the little girl ran away crying and it became kind of pointless for him to continue.

"Sirius," James asked, "Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand on the couch, strip to your boxers, and sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' my way, and loud."

"Your way?" Padfoot asked nervously.

James beckoned him over and whispered in his ear.

Sirius stood on the couch, stripped to his embarrassingly bright pink boxers and started singing:

"I'M A LITTLE WASTED,

THERE'S NO DOUBT!

HERE IS MY LEGS (he pointed to his arms)

AND HERE IS MY MOUTH. (He pointed to his forehead.)

FIRST I GET ALL STEAMED UP

THEN I'M OUT (he mimicked sleeping)

WAKE ME UP WHEN THE SUN IS OUT."

And all during this he did an exotic dance I have never seen in my life. James shouted, "Encore! Encore!" and Sirius bowed. The common room was flooded with laughter.

It was the best Truth or Dare game EVER.

Among other things, Frank and Alice kissed ("FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRRRIGE!" –The musical stylings of Padfoot and Prongs.), Remus admitted he liked Julia since First Year, and Peter confessed he hadn't kissed a girl (besides his mom)/had a date in his life.

WE stayed up past midnight laughing and daring each other, until finally there were no dares left to give. Even Sirius had to choose 'Truth.'

"I've got a good one for you, Padfoot," James yawned.

"Shoot."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and only the very truthful truth?"

"Well that's why it's called truth, isn't it?"

"Okay," James smirked. "Do you looooove Kat?"

"Sirius looked bewildered, as did I. "What!"

"Are you in love with Kat? Did you ask her to the Dance because you lover her?"

Sirius's already pale face went paler. "Well…maybe."

James let out a dry, short-lived laugh, and then it was quiet again.

Awkward…


	6. Chapter 6

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 6: Two Ways to be Fully in Denial

There are only two good steps to place your self in a full state of denial. The first was already in progress.

"ZIPADEE DO DAH! ZIPPADEE-AY! MY OH MY WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY! PLENTY OF SUNSHINE HEADIN' MY WAY! ZIPPADEE DO DAH, ZIPPADEE-AY! THERE'S A BLUE BIRD ON MY SHOULDER!" –This is the _best_ song to use for Phase One of Denial. Also helps if you bounce on nearest bed repeatedly. Most often helps if you do so when you're not in a dorm full of girls.

"Kat, if you do not shut up NOW, you will wake up tomorrow morning very confused in Mexico." Alice yelled at me, throwing a pillow.

"Better to be there than here!" I sighed dramatically.

"Oh, shove it." Julia said grumpily. "You are so in love with Sirius."

"Am not," I pouted. "We are nothing more than just friends."

"Yeah," Lily giggled, "and Cornelius Fudge will be Minister some day."

Now that was a thought. "That Hufflepuff kid? Nah, he's too daft."

"Sarcasm!" Lily said exasperatedly, shaking me for emphasis.

"Sorry." I said meekly.

"Well," said Alice finally, "guess what today is?"

"Saturday!!" I squealed. Then my face fell. "But it's a non-Quidditch Saturday."

"But it is the first Hogsmeade weekend!" Alice finished.

"Oh," I smiled, "Great!"

"Yeah," said Lily, a slow smile spreading across her face, "and I've got a plan to get Sirius out of your mind."

"What? He's not in my mind in the first place, what are you talking about, that's just silly, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you want to know the plan or not?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, sure, I do."

"Okay," she said, standing up briskly. "What you need to do is make yourself more _available_."

"Oh," said Alice with respect, "Great plan, Lil!"

"I know so," she smirked. "Now Kat, get out your best clothes."

"I don't have any 'best clothes.'" I said. "My mom and I are tomboys. We wouldn't know fashion if it sang James's 'I'm a Little Teapot' wearing a bright, striped bikini."

"Good thing you have us, then," Julia smirked. "Let's go through her trunk."

They tore my trunk apart, looking for decent clothes. I ended up wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a blue sweater over top, tight-fitting jeans, and small black shoes. They put bright red lipstick on me, a little blush, and tied my auburn hair up in a high pony tail. Pushing me toward the mirror, I gasped with astonishment. I had never looked so…girly, in all my life!

"Whoa," I whispered, "Now there's something you don't see everyday!"

"Don't thank me, dahling," Lily said dramatically, "It was the least I could do."

The others got dressed, and then we linked arms and headed down the steps, turning more than one head along the way. I put my finger on my lips and headed to the couch, where Remus, James, and Peter were sitting, probably waiting for Sirius to finish fixing his hair.

I crept behind Remus, and then shouted in his ear, "HEY THERE, MOONY!"

"Holy—Kat!" he turned to look at me. Peter and James were gaping. I was standing idly, twisting my hair between my fingers. "You—Wow, Kat…"

"You're a _girl_!" Peter blurted.

James started cracking up. "Well, duh," I smirked, rolling my eyes. "If anybody's looking for me, the _girls_ and I are having breakfast and then heading to Hogsmeade."

We walked away as James chortled, "She's a _girl_," over and over.

We sat down to breakfast, chattering happily. I, of course, still had to sit in my "reserved" seat. It never seemed so unfortunate that Sirius sat next to me until that day. I was hoping we could be out before the boys came down, but no such luck.

"Hey, Greypaws," Sirius said, coming up behind me, "I hear you're dressing…differently."

I smirked as he got an eyeful of the girlishness. "Whoa…"

"Something wrong?" I asked, staring at him blankly.

"Ah, no, no, everything's just dandy." He said. "Um…so…what will we, uh, do at, um, Hogsmeade?" Sirius was _blushing_.

"Quit stuttering, it makes you look like a fool," and then, glaring pointedly at Peter I said, "And I'm going with the _girls _to Hogsmeade. Since I'm a _girl_."

James started laughing again, but Lily just stood up and said, "C'mon, ladies. Bye, boys," we all murmured our good-byes and made our way to the doors.

The second way to immerse yourself fully in denial is to go on a girls' day out with your best gal pals. Lily, Alice, Julia, and I had such a great time. We went into Zonkos, where only I picked up some choice items, we stopped in the dress-robe shop and got some great robes for the Dance, we looked at the Shrieking Shack where we pondered its great mysteries (I told them it was probably haunted by James Potter and Sirius Black. They laughed. If only they knew!), stopped in several other places as well, before finally heading to The Three Broomsticks. I had gotten several date-offers, to which I replied: "I'll think about it, thanks very much."

There were plenty of cat-calls and whistles from the men in the tavern as we stepped in. We found a table and ordered four butterbeers. "To the ladies!" I cried cheerfully.

"To the ladies!" My friends echoed.

"Look at this." Oh no. Not Sirius again. "It's disgusting."

"Padfoot, mate," James said quietly.

"Shut up," he said to James and coming up to our table (looking directly at me), he said "What is up with this, Greypaws? I thought you were one of us. Now you're hanging out with these…girls!"

"Why is it that you four fail to realize I'm feminine?" I asked shrilly. "And I'll hang out with whoever I please, thank you very much!"

"Look at you! Look at what you're dressed in! You've never done this before—why start now?"

"You are horrible! If any other girl dressed like this you'd probably start snogging them, or something! But no, if I try something new, well, it might as well be against the law!"

I stormed out the door, furious. I just sat down, staring into space.

"I guess my plan didn't work, huh?" Lily had followed me.

"He just won't get out of my mind." I moaned. "I don't love him. I mean, I do, but, he's like my brother. Going…going out with him would ruin everything."

Lily nodded, understanding. We sat in silence.

Taking a sideways glance at Lily, I remembered when we first met. I thought she was a goody-goody two shoes. She thought I was just like the Marauders—an arrogant prick.

In third year James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I pulled this great prank. We hovered, so to speak, a massive bucket, one that covered only the Slytherin table, directly under the ceiling. Remus preformed a charm to make it translucent. Nobody could tell it was there.

Then, one rainy day, James and I climbed onto the Slytherin table and started "professing our undying love for each other" as Sirius poked holes in the bucket. He needed more time, so James and I…kissed. It was a dry, weird kiss, too. As soon as Sirius was done, we hopped off the table, and let's just say, "The ceiling malfunctioned," and it started pouring on the Slytherins.

It was the best prank ever. But later that night in the dorm, Lily was furious! She yelled at me about the prank and how I had no heart and stuff. I felt so bad, I had to do something. I bought her a box of Honeydukes chocolate, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Coming out of my revere, I said, "You know what? Love sucks."

"You said it, sister."


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 7: One of the Guys

**(A/N: Just so everyone knows, a week has past since the Quidditch match. Saturdays are so easy to work with.)**

On the way home the girls and I were silent. I had a lot on my mind. Was I being unfaithful to the Marauders? I had been hanging out with my dorm mates a lot more lately. I thought Sirius was okay with me being rather…girly. Maybe not.

"Are you okay, Kat?" Alice asked worriedly.

"You know what, guys?" I sighed, "I'm not. Maybe Sirius was right. I've been hanging out with you guys a lot."

"Kat," said Lily firmly, "that's ridiculous and you know it."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. Sirius is just jealous." Julia said seriously.

"Jealous of who? You guys?" I laughed spitefully. "Guys, I just…I don't know, maybe you're right, but…"

"But…what?" Alice whispered.

"I can't risk losing them." I felt like crying. "They were the first friends I had…the only friends I had for a long time."

"This is stupid!" Lily shouted, "You can't believe any of the stuff you're saying!"

"I know, I know," I screamed. "But they are the boys, my boys, my brothers! I can't, I don't…"

"This is about Sirius, isn't it?" Lily lowered her voice, but it still had a sharp edge to it. "Not James, not Remus, not Peter. It's just Sirius. It's always Sirius."

"Lily…" I sighed. "Oh, Lily, I can't stop thinking about him. When I look at him I can't help smiling, when he asks me to do something…when he tells me what I should do…" I gulped, and then in a bare whisper, I said, "I do it."

"You're just like every other girl." Lily spat disgustedly. "You are just like every love sick girl who ever followed Sirius. You can go hang out with your brothers. I certainly don't want to hang out with you any more."

We had reached the doors to Hogwarts, so Lily opened them and stomped off. Alice and Julia followed, shaking their heads.

"I'm _not _in love with Sirius!" I called after her. "I just like being one of the guys!"

_Yeah, right . _

Oh, great. Now Mr. Evil Voice is back in my head. Except now it's Mrs. Evil Voice.

_"Leave me alone."_

_Fine. Just consider the truth… _

"_Whatever." _

I sighed as I walked up to the common room. It never does seem to work out when I actually try to have girl friends.

Four days later, I climbed up the staircase behind Sirius and Remus. Remus kept glancing back at me, concern in his eyes. It was Wednesday; I still hadn't talked to Lily. All she would do was glare at me.

"Okay," Remus said uncomfortably, "We're going to sleep now. Good night, Kat!"

I sighed, sweeping my eyes across their dorm and then resting on the bed where Frank would have slept if he hadn't gotten scared by the boys in First year.

"Oh, no," Remus said. Sirius smirked, and I gave Moony the puppy-dog face. "No, no, no! I don't know what caused this row with Lily and them, but it will be good for you to stay. With them. In the girls' dorm. I, for one _know_ you are a girl."

"Aww, come on, Moony, let her stay." Sirius begged.

"Yeah, Moony, don't be mean! That would be so…"

"Mean?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius and I both continued to give him puppy-dog faces until he gave in. "Oh, fine! But I'm telling you, I'll find a way for you and Lily to make up."

James and Peter came up that moment. "What's shakin', fellow Marauders," nodding to me, "Marauderettes?"

"I'm moving in," I smirked.

"Oh." He said blankly, "Okay."

"Don't you need your trunk?" Pete asked.

"I have it." I opened my palm, revealing a miniature sized trunk. Then I dropped it at the foot of the empty be and said, "_Engorgio_!"

I surveyed the now normal-sized trunk. "It needs something." I muttered some charms. "There. Now certain Marauders—ones that have the last names of Potter and Black—can't go sorting through my unmentionables." Sirius and James looked crestfallen. "I'm going to perform the same charms on my curtains at night."

"You've got to teach me that," Remus said, impressed.

"You're no fun," Sirius complained.

"Well, someone has to relieve Moony of his duties some time," I teased. "Now I'm getting some shut eye. See you in the morning."

"Good night!" They chorused.

It was quiet for some time. The sound of quills scratching and pages turning let me know they were catching up on homework. After a while, Moony said in a low voice, "I'm a little worried about her."

"Why?" I heard Sirius ask. "She's fine."

"No, she isn't. She's been hanging out with us too much."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Peter inquired.

"The only time she hung out with us this much was in first and second year." James said, slowly comprehending.

"Yes, and even then she didn't move in with us." Remus pointed out.

"Look," Sirius said sharply, "She's fine. Maybe she just decided where her loyalties lie. I like having her with us, and she likes hanging out with us. She's our sister, Moony, if you haven't noticed."

"I have, actually." Remus said quietly. "But that means we're her brothers. And brothers look out for their little sister, or so I'm told."

"Yeah, but if she'd rather hang out with us then those girls, who are we to step in?"

"She doesn't want to hang out with us 24/7, Padfoot! I'm usually the only one who sees this kind of thing. She moved in with us because she feels awkward around the other girls. And she only stopped hanging out with them after you told her she shouldn't."

There was silence. "He's right, mate," James said finally. "We need to get them back together."

"No, we really don't!"

"Could we talk about this tomorrow?" Peter squeaked. "You guys are giving me a headache."

"Sure, Peter," Remus said kindly. Then it was quiet.

_Remus is wrong,_ I thought. _I like being here. I like being one of the guys. _

_Don't I?_


	8. Chapter 8

More Than Just Friends? 

Chapter 8: Godric Gryffindor Liked Chinese Food 

The next day found the Marauders walking to Charms. James and Remus were bringing up the front, whispering incessantly, and Sirius and I trailing behind.

"This is getting really annoying," I whined, "Secrets, secrets are no fun! Unless you tell them all to Kat!" I yelled.

James turned, smirked, and then turned back to the other two.

"They're plotting against you," Sirius remarked thoughtfully. "It's rather interesting."

"They don't love me anymore," I said, pretending to cry.

"Here, I'll fix it," Sirius said, puffing out his chest proudly. He walked up to the boys, poked his head between them and said, "Plotting isn't nice," And pouted.

Remus and James pushed him away.

"I tried."

* * *

Pairing up in Charms went the same way. It was me and Sirius and Remus and James.

"Why must they do this to me?" I frowned.

Sirius looked at me for a moment. I looked back. He snapped out of his trance to shout, "_Liquify_!" the ice cube in front of him melted into a puddle.

"Well…" he looked at me again. "Do you want to be friends with Lily? I mean, do you want to be friends with her again?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said slowly. "But I'm fine hanging out with you guys, really, it's great fun." I smiled blithely.

_I do not love Sirius Black, I do not love Sirius Black, I do not love Sirius Black…_

"Okay," he nodded. "C'mon, you still have to do the charm."

* * *

As we walked to lunch I was abandoned by Sirius, who joined in the whispering.

Now, I'm not stupid. By now, I'd figured out what they were trying to do—get me and Lily to be friends again. How they were going to do that, I had no idea. It's the thought that counts, anyway.

"Plotting isn't nice," I mimicked Sirius, backpedaling in front of them.

Remus grinned a little. "We're not plotting. We're planning."

"And the difference is…"

"Planning sounds a lot nicer." James smirked, trying to be the picture of innocence.

I sighed. "Look guys, I'm fine. You don't have to 'plan' for me. It's not like you're helping the situation by excluding me."

"Is someone feeling a little neglected?" James patted me on the back. "Let's just go to lunch, hmm? I'm in the mood for pasta!"

The randomness of the statement made me laugh. "I'm going to laugh if there's no pasta." Remus said dryly.

"There's always pasta," James said matter-of-factly. You want to know why?"

"Enlighten us, Prongsie," Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, when the four founders ran the school, Godric Gryffindor's favorite meal was Chinese food. He got the house elves to make it every day. Finally Helga Hufflepuff got so fed up with him she commanded the house elves to make her pasta every day. And to this very day, the house elves continue to make pasta. That's why I know there'll be pasta." He finished confidently.

Sirius, Remus, and I were dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Remus said, chortled, as Sirius snorted, "Who taught you history? Peeves?"

The rest of the day I was good humor. I felt more relaxed then I had in days previous, at least. I knew that the Lily/Me issue would come up again soon, but like a true Marauder, I decided to take things as they came to me.

There was only one thing that was slightly off in my day, one thing that put James in tears and made Sirius and Remus have a fit.

There was no pasta.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is so bad it makes me sick, no joke. It is seriously just filler, so I give you permission to want to chuck large objects at my head in disgust. And I did say WANT. **


	9. Chapter 9

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter Nine: Locked In

Oh. My. God.

They say the Marauders (and Kat, thank you very much.) are the funniest guys in the school. They say their pranks are always the best, the most original, and that they're always hilarious, and have a great result.

Well, I agree. Locking me in the Room of Requirement with Lily is just dripping with originality. I would be rolling on the floor laughing if they didn't LOCK ME IN A ROOM WITH THE GIRL WHO WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HURT ME WITH LARGE KNIVES!!

At least they could have used something creative on their best friend (and crush—Lily, I mean, in James's case.). I mean, locking someone in a room? Who hasn't used that before?

The worst part is I fell for it.

I fumed in one corner while Lily fumed in another. Basically, we'd both been pushed in here, against our will, on the way to different classes. Well, the same classes. But we certainly weren't walking together. Oh no. And I certainly wasn't giving in first!

The room was decorated as if I was meant to be there. The walls were light blue, my favorite color, and the dish on the center of the table was filled with chocolates. I love anything to do with chocolates. But then, so does Lily…

_If the boys think they can bring Lily and me together by putting us in a comfortable environment, they're wrong_, I thought stubbornly.

_You'll be the first to give in_, said Mr. Evil Voice.

_Nuh uh_, I protested silently, _not me. I'm Kat Annither, girly mate of the Marauders, Master Quidditch Keeper, Holder of Grudges. Besides, Annithers are known to be strong willed and stubborn._

_That's your friend James's family, or maybe Sirius's. Annithers are known to be too forgiving._ Said Mr. Evil Voice, amused.

What the heck? My Evil Voice is correcting me about my own family legacies?

I stood up to get some chocolate. Lily watched me carefully. It made me nervous.

"What are you looking at?" I said, staring.

"What is there to look at in here?" she asked dully, "You, of course. Since your dumb friends decided to lock us in here--"

"They're not dumb," I said hotly. "They were only trying to help me."

"By sticking me in a room with you?" she snorted, "This plan seems a little flawed."

"Look, I know that! Just—just give them a break, huh?"

"Why would I _ever _do that?" said Lily coldly.

"Because…I'm your friend?" I said quietly.

Her eyebrows rose up. "Are you my friend?"

"I want to be."

"One thing, though," she said taking my hand and pulling me down to the couch in the center of the room. "Admit you're totally in love with Sirius."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are." She smiled a little. "If you were really my friend, you'd tell me the truth."

I sighed. "Okay, I am. But," I said holding my hand up before she started to say anything, "not in that way. Well—I—I've never told anyone this, but, you see…"

She looked at me expectantly, comfortingly.

"When I was little…before my dad left…" I sighed again, and continued. "I had a little sister."

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?"

I nodded. "I loved her so much. She was cute and sweet and happy. I…well, I felt like I would die for her, you know?"

Her head was down, and she was sniffling.

"She died five months later. My mum tried so hard to be strong for us—my dad was totally crazy with grief." I smiled grimly. "It was a hard thing to get over, losing my sister, and then losing my dad shortly afterwards. That's why—that's why I'm so close to the boys. That's why they're my brothers. I don't have any other siblings."

She hugged me. "Does anyone else know?"

I nodded, "James."

"_James_?"

"He's not as bad as you think." I laughed at the look on her face. "Yeah, he's arrogant, and he has a really big head, but he's really just silly and sweet too."

"I find that hard to believe," she laughed, hugging me. "But how'd he find out?"

The door swung open. "Have you ladies settled your differences?" James's head popped in.

"Oh yes," I smirked. "We've decided that there's only one thing in the way—YOU!" I chased him out of the room and through the corridors while he shrieked like the little girl he is.

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

"That was almost too easy." I smirked as Lily walked into the corridor. "Why'd you give in, Miss Stubborn?"

She shrugged. "She told me a secret."

"Do tell," I said, walking next to her, Moony and Wormtail alongside.

"Why should I? You made me miss a class; I make you die from curiosity."

"Oh no, you see, curiosity killed the cat, not the Sirius."

"Whatever you say, pal."

Remus and Peter were swallowing back laughter as I frowned.

_What did Kat tell her?_

**A/N: That came out later than planned. Sorry! I was really busy…I'll get the next one out sooner (hopefully!!). For now, adios! And hope you enjoyed!  **


	10. Chapter 10

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter Ten: Of Dances and UnHappy Birthdays

"Miss Annither, for the last time, _do you understand the properties of this potion_?"

If there was anything that could cheer me up on a bad day, it was driving Slughorn off his rocker.

For the past week I had been the happy-go-lucky, cheerful, annoying Marauder girl Hogwarts had come to know, and for the most part, love. But all was not well. I had Double Potions with the Slytherins as my last class of the day on the last day before Christmas Break, and, coincidentally (_not_!), the day of the dance. Which made me nervous, because I was still going with Sirius. And Sirius made me nervous.

"No, sir, I do not understand the properties of this potion. Would you mind explaining it one more time?" I was the picture of innocence. James and Sirius were failing miserably at hiding smiles.

"YES," exploded Slughorn, "I DO MIND."

"Well, I am abashed," I said, pretending to be affronted, "Temper, temper Horace. You really shouldn't yell at a student."

"I-ah-CLASS DISSMISSED!" Slughorn sputtered. I smirked to myself. _Score one for Annither_.

Outside of the dungeons I was greeted by high-fives and the repeated, painful claps on the back that are ritual for not-very-smart boys like James and Sirius.

"Way to get us out of class, Greypaws," grinned Sirius, "And what a show!"

"Yeah, well," I muttered testily, "stuff."

"Well," Lily smiled a bit, "Even though I certainly don't approve of ticking off a teacher, it does give us time," she paused dramatically, "to get you ready for the dance!"

It took only a split second for a horrified look to spread over my face and for Lily to start dragging me away.

"SEE YOU LATER, GUYS!" I called as Lily pulled me down the corridor.

"Same to you!"

----------------------------------

"Well, Lily, you didn't do half bad on her."

"Hey, shut up, Sirius," I said, whacking him on the arm.

"Yeah, Padfoot, besides, we know what you're thinking—" Remus put on a deep tone, "Ooh, she's soo hott, I can't wait to dance with her—"

"It's your turn to shut up now, Moony," Sirius said, as I giggled. Remus could be funny when he tried.

"When you fellows are done, we have a dance to go to," James said in a singsong voice, and then, under his breath, "Even though that is what Sirius is thinking."

"HEY!"

James laughed as Sirius chased him out of the common room, and Peter and Remus ran to keep up.

I turned to Lily. "My date just left me."

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall," Lily smiled.

Since we forgave each other Lily and I had been closer than ever. So close, in fact, that I had trusted her with making me look "pretty" (something I could _never _do). She adorned me in a pale pink spaghetti strap dress with my hair straight down, falling to my shoulders. Lily herself was wearing the same type of dress (and hairstyle, although her hair practically fell to her waist, which explains why she always wears her hair up!), except blue.

We linked arms and headed down. "So, you planning on saving Jimmy boy a dance tonight?" I teased her.

She smiled shyly. "I'm thinking about it."

"Oooh!" I squealed in a fake high pitched voice, "Like, oh my gawd!"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Don't count on it," She warned, "If I dance with him, I might end up hearing his life story the rest of the night."

"Oh come on," I said, rolling my eyes, "He's not that arrogant."

We had arrived at the Great Hall.

"Ready for our grand entrance?" Lily asked, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded doubtfully.

-----------------------------------------------------

The dance was actually quite fun. The Marauders, Frank, Alice, Julia, and Lily (and me, of course,) all danced in one large group to all the fast songs. It wasn't as stressful as I thought it would be, being Sirius's date. That is, it wasn't stressful until a slow Celestina Warbeck song sounded through the hall.

"Yuck," I made a face.

"Yeah, gross," We stood silent for a while, listening to the horrible music, watching people pair off left and right. Finally Sirius turned to me.

"Want to dance?"

I looked at him for a moment. This was the thing I was afraid of. "I guess." I murmured.

Awkwardly, he put my hands on my hips, and I put my arms around his shoulders. We swayed for a little bit, and then the song changed to a disgusting, sappy romantic song.

Sirius pulled me closer. "Padfoot, you're making me feel, um, kind of uncomfortable…"

"Oh, please, Greypaws," Sirius smirked at me. "Let me enjoy the moment."

Defeated, I rested my chin on his shoulder, glancing around at the other couples. Remus was dancing with Julia, both of them blushing and looking away whenever they made eye contact. Frank was whispering in Alice's ear as they danced, and she was giggling quietly. Peter was eyeing girls who didn't have dates/dance partners. James and Lily, surprisingly enough, were dancing. Lily was laughing.

"Apocalypse warning," I muttered to Sirius. "Head to the bunker, mate, the impossible has happened." I turned him towards Lily and James.

"Wow," he remarked, "that was unexpected."

I smiled privately to myself and rested my head on his shoulder again.

------------------------------------

"To the Marauders!" (This was James.)

"To life, love, and Quidditch." (This was me.)

"THIRTY SECONDS!" (This was Tom, the Barman)

New Year's Eve was decidedly a strictly Marauder's event. Just one night I decided to put aside any uncomfortable feelings towards Sirius, although my heart skipped a few more beats than necessary when he sat to my right.

"Twenty-five seconds!"

"To think my boys are becoming men this year," I mock-choked.

"You're becoming a man this year, too," Peter said to my left.

"_Woman_, twit. I'm becoming a _woman_." I whacked him in the back of the head in exasperation.

"Fifteen seconds!"

Sirius pulled on my arm and I turned to face him. "Kat, you know that tradition?" he asked in a low voice. "The one for New Year's?"

"Ten Seconds!"

"No, but thanks for being specific."

"NINE!"

Sirius looked strained. He chose his words carefully. "Well—"

"EIGHT!"

"I was—"

"SEVEN!"

"—kind of—"

"SIX!"

"—hoping that—"

"FIVE!"

"—you wouldn't—"

"FOUR!"

"—mind if—"

"THREE!"

"—I did—"

"TWO!"

"--this."

"ONE!"

He was kissing me.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The New Year kicked off with a bang as Sirius Black kissed Kat Annither, and here's the big shocker—as friends looked on, she kissed back.

Sirius broke off to whisper, "Happy birthday," in my ear.

_What the heck_, I thought. _Just this once_.

-----------------------------------

There was a rousing chorus of "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow" as we walked up to my house. I broke away from the boys and sprinted towards the door. I stayed with the Potter's for the week, and though I loved being there (and apparently they loved having me), I was looking forward to spending some time my Mum. She was an amazing person. She was cool and funny. Plus, she loved teasing the boys as much as I did, which is why she came up with the idea for us to come back and stay overnight.

My father left us when I was five. I don't know who he was, what he did, or why he left, but I know we didn't need him. Besides, as Mum said herself, "Father figures are for wimps."

"MUM! WE'RE BACK!" I yelled as I bounded through the door, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus still belting their song.

"MUM?" I raced up the stairs taking two (or more) at a time. Surely she can't be sleeping through this racket, I thought, amused. The boys followed, still singing.

"Mum?" I laughed, walking into her room, and then stopping cold.

"FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FE-E-LOOOOW, WHICH NOBODY CAN—" They stopped at the sight of me, stock still in the doorway.

My mother was curled in the top right corner of her bed. One hand gripped an open book, lying in her lap. Her other hand had fallen limp to her side. Her eyes were open, widened. It was like she was frozen in a moment in time. Her skin was pale as death.

Above her, in fiery, large writing, was scrawled, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

I think I stopped breathing.

**A/N: Ooh, grim stuff! Sorry, I said I wouldn't, but I did take a pretty long time with this. Anyway…**

** fanfare **

**CHAPTER TEN! WOO HOO! **

**There's a milestone for you! **

**Okay, I know this anything, like, huge, but since I haven't done so already, I'd like to thank some people for reviewing! Thanks to Isolde Eris, Grac3L1, madpoet08, tresdrole, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, "hehe," "HPFan42," and hermione-G-wanna-be. You guys are awesome!**

**I'd also like to thank all the readers who didn't review, just read.**

**Sighs and stares at readers, then realizes readers can't be seen through the internet, and stares at review box instead, hoping you smart people will get the point**

**Also: No one has complained about this, which is awesome, but I know Greypaws is a stupid name, and I'm sorry about that. I mean, the point of the nicknames is so that no one could find out that the Marauders were animagus, right? Even Peter would get suspicious with a nickname like "Greypaws," if he didn't already know, that is. But alas, I focus more on content than odd details like that, so…sorry.**

**I thought this was rather long, but it doesn't make up for the long delay. Sorry. That's just how I am; I really hope I get the next one out sooner.**

**Happy 2007, and Happy Tenth Chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**booknutter99**

** /fanfare **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, chapter eleven. The perfect time to change tenses! Yay!**

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 11: The Girl Who Never Cried

Sirius paced Dumbledore's office impatiently. How could this happen? When everything was going right, why did _this_ have to happen? _Why_?

Kat was sitting on James's lap in front of the headmaster's desk, waiting. James had his arms around her in a brotherly hug, Remus, sitting next to them, held her hand comfortingly. Peter stood off to the side, head in his hands.

Sirius glanced she was silent, no sniffles or sobs coming from her direction. Although for the most part he was just worried for her, a small part of him was annoyed. He _knew_ how to deal with crying girls. He ran into them on a daily basis, practically. He had to admit, though, that Kat was not like other girls.

He turned to her, kneeled in front of her, brushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, her beautiful eyes filled with sadness. "How can you not cry?" Sirius asked her softly. "If I was you, I would be sobbing…"

"My mum used to say I haven't cried since I was two."

He peered at her searchingly. "I believe that…but why?"

"Some people express their sadness in different ways." A calming voice came from the doorway. Five heads snapped toward the speaker, five sets of eyes widened.

"Professor!" Kat gasped.

"Pardon me for startling you," the headmaster's eyes read sadness similar to Kat's.

"That's quite alright." Remus said firmly, taking charge of the situation. Kat sent him a grateful look, which he returned with a small smile.

"Well," said Dumbledore, sitting down. "I must say it was an…interesting choice to go to me instead of the Ministry."

"We wanted to go to someone we trust," Remus spoke again. The other four nodded.

Dumbledore's face showed something like pride. "I am honored."

Remus nodded, than said, "What's going to happen to Kat?" He gave her hand a squeeze. Sirius had moved behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kat rested her head on James's shoulder, looking down.

"The Potter's have graciously invited her into their home." James smiled. "She also has an aunt, who is willing to accept her, but she lives in France, so she would be transferred to Beauxbatons, and she would have to learn a new language. The question is, though, what would Kat like to do?" Dumbledore asked, staring at her intently.

The boys turned their gaze to Kat. "I'll go with the Potter's," she said finally, "But I'd like to spend a night or two at my house."

"We'll go with her," Remus, James, and Sirius said together.

The Marauder's shifted their eyes to Peter, the only one who hadn't spoken. "I—I think I want to go home, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, Pete," Kat said, standing up and pulling him into a hug. The other boys followed her lead and embraced their small friend.

"_Portus_. _Portus_." Dumbledore gave a paperweight to Peter, who, nodding, disappeared.

"I am very sorry about your loss, Miss Annither," Dumbledore said, hading her an envelope. "She was a wonderful person. Grab on, all of you, that's the Portkey. Aurors will be stationed at your house!" He called as they spun off into nowhere.

--------------------------

They arrived at the house moments later. Curious, Kat flipped over the envelope, only to find it was addressed to her. She ripped it open and found two pieces of parchment: One addressed to her and one for the boys. "Guys, this is for you," she said, tossing it to Remus, "I'm going upstairs."

The trio watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs. Remus sighed, and then looked at the parchment. "I wonder what this is."

"One way to find out," James said, "Open it."

"Okay," Remus opened the seal, then read,

"_James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius,_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm dead. Hopefully I've died an honorable, notable death, due to the work I've been doing for your headmaster. If you're wondering what that is, well, ask him yourself—it isn't my place to say._

_I'm writing to thank you for all you've done for Kat, and all I'm hoping you will do. I have never tired of hearing Kat go on about your antics; she's a wonderful storyteller, just as you have been wonderful friends to her. She has never been happier than when she was with the four of you._

_You lot are a bunch of great people, as well as your parents (with the exception of Sirius's parents—sorry, dear.). Take care of her, and keep her safe. You don't know how that much that would mean to me._

_Once again, thank you. I know you will grow up to do great things one day._

_Best regards, _

_Elizabeth Annither"_

Remus looked up, and the three boys looked at one another.

"Whoa," Sirius said quietly.

"Well, the only thing to do now is fulfill her mother's wishes, huh?" James asked, and Sirius and Remus nodded.

----------------------------

Kat lay in her mother's now empty bed, re-reading her letter for what had to be the hundredth time.

_Kat, my love,_

_If you're reading this, that means, I've left you, so I truly hope you never have to read the words that I write now. _

_I have been working for Professor Dumbledore, yes, but if you want to know more you'll have to ask him. All I can say is that we are trying to stop a great evil from occurring before the world as we know it is devastated by total terror._

_You mean everything to me, so I leave everything to you. All of my worldly possessions are left to you, Katrina Olivia Elizabeth Claudia Annither, use them well and use them wisely. _

_Please forgive me for leaving you, and forgive your father, too. He was a great man, but losing your sister was all too much for him. He blamed me for the loss, and I have never been angry at him for it. If you ever find him, dear, tell him I love him. _

_You are my everything. The sun rises and sets on you, dear, and all I ask is that you remember me when you are old and living with Sirius and have grandkids already (and don't deny that you like him, because this is a letter, and you can't contradict me.). Just remember your dear old Mum and all the good times we had together. That's all I ask._

_I love you. Always remember that._

_With all my love,_

_Mum_

Kat sighed and fell back flat on the bed. _Why her, why me…_

"Mind if I come in?" a timid voice sounded from the doorway. Kat looked up it was Sirius. She sighed again. "I suppose not."

He walked in and sat on the bed, next to her. He stared at her, drowning in her blue eyes…

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Kat smiled sadly.

"Yeah," Sirius joked weakly, "Beauty."

Kat rolled her eyes, it was almost like before. Almost. "Awful end to a bad pick up line."

"Ooh, yes," Sirius lifted his arms out wide, "I need comforting."

Kat shook her head, hugging her legs to her chest. "I can't…I can't do that with you."

Sirius was annoyed. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready for a relationship."

Annoyed? Try furious. "But—you—earlier—you were kissing me!"

"I—I 'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"_Why_?"

"_Because_," she shot him a look. "Don't you _remember_?"

"Remember what?"

She sighed, leaning back against the bed's headboard. "Okay, time for a fun little trip down memory lane." She looked at him. "Fourth year: I went out with Gabe."

"You went out with Gabe?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" He was silent. "He dumped me for Marie."

Her face had hardened, her eyes stony. "Also fourth year: I went out with Charlie. Was dumped for Marie again."

"Ouch," Sirius winced, remembering the times he had kissed Marie.

"Fifth year: Amos Diggory."

"Amos? Ravenclaw Quidditch captain?"

She shot him another look. "Found him kissing another girl, a Hufflepuff."

The sadness on her face was very clear now. "I've never told anyone this one," she confided, "but, first and second year, I had a crush on Remus."

Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"I found him kissing some Ravenclaw. That just marked the beginning of my bad luck."

Sirius was quiet. "I'd never, ever hurt you."

She looked at him, and then turned away. "I'm sorry if—if I lead you on. But now, and with all this too…"

Sirius put a hand on her chin, turning her head toward him. He found him looking in those eyes again, losing himself, but he did a double-take. Tears were pouring silently down her face. "You're forgiven," he whispered, opening his arms to her again.

"Sirius—"

"As a friend." They looked at each other, and then for the first time since she could remember, Kat found herself crying, sobbing, and in Sirius's arms.

------------------------------

"Oh, yes, Peter's been very upset since he came home," Mrs. Pettigrew confided in a neighbor. "It's his poor friend Kat, I fear, her mother was murdered. Yes, imagine, murdered, and by You-Know-Who no less! But yes, I think it's put him in a melancholy mood. Seems to think it's his fault. My Petey's always been a selfless kind of person."

Melancholy was probably putting it lightly. In and upstairs bedroom at the Pettigrew home, Wormtail had tossed nearly everything at the wall. He was furious, upset. He curled up into his bed. Kat Annither might not cry, but Peter Pettigrew did. "You said they wouldn't be hurt." He cried, "You said that you would stay away from them…"

------------------------

**A/N: Another grim chapter completed. I was re-reading my own story and I had to change some things to make the plot line fit. So, sorry about that. And also, woo hoo! This was done in record time! YES! **

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**

**P.S. If anyone has a problem with the change of tenses, please tell me. I'm only doing it because is gives me more freedom to explore with the different characters. **


	12. Chapter 12

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 12: Stay Sober

**A/N: Drinking and smoking in this chapter! (Not much, just Firewhiskey!!) Beware!**

"Looks like you got the long end of the stick, huh, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at James, who was leaning against the doorframe, and then at Kat, who was leaning on his own chest, asleep. "It's just as friends."

James raised an eyebrow, sitting next to his two best friends on the bed. "But at the pub…"

Sirius shook his head sadly. "She told me a little story about her love life."

"You didn't remember that?!"

"I know, I know, I'm so terrible, but no, I didn't remember."

James studied his friend. "Do you really, really want her?"

Sirius sighed. "More than anything."

James gave him a small smile. "Prove it."

------------------------------------

Kat bit into her apple thoughtfully. Ever since she woke up that morning in Sirius's arms (an awkward affair in itself!), she had been noticing the little details of everything. Now, for instance, it was apples. She was quite fond of them. She asked herself why she liked them so much. She decided she liked the juiciness, the crunchiness.

She liked the room she was in. She had always been partial to the guest room. For one, it was always clean, although with three boys living in it (two of which she Kat was sure were distantly related to pigs), that wasn't really the case at that particular moment. For another, there was the window. It was huge, with a cushiony window seat and a great view. She felt she could spend hours just sitting there, gazing into the open sky…

Something below attracted her attention. Smoke was billowing up from the back door. Fire! She rushed down into the kitchen, got a cup, filled it with water, then opened the door and dumped the cup's contents. She turned to get more water when she heard a voice splutter behind her, "What was that for?"

She spun on her heel to face a now-drenched Sirius. "Padfoot! Why are you smoking?" She sat down on the stoop next to him.

"I'm giving up girls—"

"_You're giving up girls_? Why?"

"I have my reasons. Anyway, I'm giving up girls, so I thought I'd get into smoking."

"Why smoking? It's so disgusting." Kat mock-gagged.

"Well, if you're so good with addictions, what do you suggest, Oh Great One?"

Kat pondered this, and then popped into the kitchen. She returned with two cans. "Here," She handed one to him. "Alcohol for the underage. Drink up."

He watched as she popped the lid and took a sip, and then looked down at his own. It read Coca Cola. Kat kept it stashed under her bed at Hogwarts. He gave her a sidelong glance. "Didn't—didn't your mum used to send you this?" He smiled a little.

"Don't think I hadn't already thought of that, Sirius," She grinned slyly. "I'm telling the Potters that it's good for my health, and to send me a case periodically."

Sirius smiled wider. Slowly but surely, Kat was coming back to normal.

------------------------------

She came when Sirius, James, and Remus were in town buying more Coke. Kat was idly flipping through photo albums of happy memories. She was telling herself that her Mum would want her to be happy, and remember the good times. It made her feel much better.

Specifically, she came when Kat was looking at a picture she herself had taken. Peter, James, Sirius and Remus had been over. In the background, you could see Remus taking a picture with a different camera of the front of her mum and the other three boys. In the back, she had taken a picture of her mum giving Peter bunny ears and sticking a sign on Sirius's back that said "World's Biggest Loser." Kat was laughing over this picture when she heard the voice say her name. She looked up, and then stood up right away. "LILY!"

Her read-headed friend smiled, and the two girls threw their arms around each other. "What are you doing here?"

"James wrote me. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"See? I told you James isn't always the world's biggest prat!"

"Well, yes, but that's not the point. Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry!"

Kat smiled at Lily a little. "Don't be. Voldemort is the one who should be sorry, and as soon as I get out of school—sooner, maybe—I am _so _whooping his butt."

Lily giggled, wiping tears that had suddenly appeared (Just like magic!) off her cheeks. "How can you be so—optimistic?"

"It's in my blood." At a raised eyebrow from Lily, she cried, "Really! I'm done with all this mourning stuff. There's one thing that I want to do after the funeral, but then I'm off to the Potters, happy and jolly."

Lily looked at her disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Did someone say my name?"

"Oh, great," Lily groaned at the sight of the three Marauders, James grinning particularly widely. "I thought I'd escaped them."

"Oh, you'll never escape us—"

"Besides, you didn't want to, you know you _lurve _me—"

Kat shook her head, laughing. "Welcome to the household, Evans."

-----------------

The funeral was a dreary affair. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came, as well as the Potters, Lupins, and Pettigrews. Along with them came Kat's Aunt Laurel. Laurel lived in France, but Kat reaped expensive foreign gifts from her rich aunt. Also, she spoke English fluently, since she grew up in England, so no language lessons were needed.

It was_ boring_. Kat gave a eulogy, which, according to Lily, made her sound much older than she actually was, she said her last goodbye to her mother—no tears involved (at least on her part. The same couldn't be said for Mrs. Potter and Pettigrew, or Lily and Laurel.)—and then went back to Kat's house for dinner, which Mrs. Potter generously cooked up. Then things started to heat up.

"Ze girl needs the care of 'er blood relations," Laurel said, her French accent prominent, "She must come weeth me."

"We're as good as blood relations," Mrs. Potter insisted, and James and Sirius backed her up with a "Yeah!"

"No, no, zat eez unacceptable."

"I believe it's _perfectly _acceptable."

"Agreed on my part, you, Padfoot?"

"Oh, definitely, Prongs."

"I will not stand for zees!" Laurel cried, slapping her palm on the kitchen table, while the people gathered winced. "She eez _my_ niece, _my _responsibility!"

"SHE'S HER OWN RESPONSIBILITY!" Kat roared, "I AM SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, THAT MEANS I DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" She calmed down to say, "I'm sorry, Aunt Laurel, but my original decision was to go with the Potters, and I'm standing by that decision." Mrs. Potter looked elated, and James and Sirius high-fived ecstatically. "I'll write you, but moving to France would mean leaving Hogwarts, and I can't do that. Besides, Professor Dumbledore and I have already discussed this."

As Dumbledore nodded slowly, Laurel was truly defeated. "I—I am sorry you do not wish to stay weeth me. I—oh, please stay in touch, Katrina; I will miss you oh so much…"

Kat made a face at her full name, but went over and hugged her aunt. "It's okay Auntie." She smiled. "I felt the same way once—but I got over it fast enough."

When everyone was leaving, Dumbledore leaned over, with a twinkle in his eye, and told her privately, "Your mother had the same temper."

"Oh sir," She smiled up at him, "don't I know it."

----------------------------------

"So, Lils," Kat said, shutting the door to her mother's room. She had decided to stay at her house one more night. "You know what I said, about the 'one more thing, after the funeral?'"

"Yeah…"

Kat grinned, and pulled out a box from under the bed. She opened it to reveal a large bottle of firewhiskey. Lily's eyes widened.

"What was that doing there? And how did you _know _it was there?"

Kat grinned some more. "Mum and I were going to have it, for my seventeenth birthday. We were going to drink it while the boys looked on, since their still underage." She gazed into space for a moment, as if reminiscing over a fond memory. "Anyway, I'm gonna drink it."

"And you need me because…?"

"Well, I know you're still underage, so you have to stay sober. Watch me. I know I'm going to get drunk, so if I ask you to do something ridiculous, don't let me. If I want you to leave the room, don't go. And most of all, if I say anything about Sirius," she grinned, "Don't listen." Lily nodded, awed.

"Alright, then," Kat smiled cheerfully. "Here's to you!"

And she drank the night away.

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: Yay, hooray, another chapter!**

**Questions? Comments? Criticism? Complaints? All of the above? That's what a review is for. It would be much appreciated. Plus if you do, you get…a…super-fantastic…mention. In my Author's Note. Yeah, that's right…**

**Cheers,**

**Candyk8 **


	13. Chapter 13

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 13: Boy Troubles, Girl Troubles

"DUH NUH NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA NA, DUH NUH NA NA _NAH_!"

Kat ran through the Potter mansion (James and Sirius following breathlessly) pretending she was a spy screaming her own theme song, and throwing in some spontaneous heel-clicks with a shout of "Gee wilikers!" At the picture gallery, she stopped, and turned to her two friends.

"Ooh! Cramps!" Sirius fell over.

"Must you do that every time you come over my house?" James complained, holding his sides.

"Although the heel clicks were new." Sirius noted, picking himself up.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be wild, random, unpredict—Ooh! Look at that!"

As custom, Kat wandered through the gallery with the boys, who were _very_ bored. "You know what?" she said suddenly. "Let's have a party!"

"We just had a dance, and now you want a party?"

"Well, yeah!" she smiled. "DUH NUH NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA NA—"

"Why do you keep doing that?" James laughed as Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth.

Kat wrenched his hand away. "Well, I sort of fancy myself to be, like, a James Bond spy chick…"

"Who's James Bond? Is he as odd in the head as our James?"

"You mean, is he as dashingly handsome as our James?"

"Well, he's certainly dashing, and handsome, but as much as our James—" James smirked. "—I'd say much more so." Like a balloon being popped, his head instantly deflated.

A little annoyed, James asked, "Where and when?"

"Here and…in one week." She grinned. "I never did have a proper birthday party. We can invite all the Gryffindors! It'll be so fun!"

"Throwing parties is a girl thing." Sirius made a face.

"_Going_ to them isn't."

"Touché."

"Listen, I'll do all the work. Your mum will help me, James, she likes this kind of thing. You just…keep being you."

The boys looked at each other, than shrugged. "That _is _what we do best."

"It's settled then." Kat looked satisfied and extremely pleased. "Now…where was I…oh, yes, DUH NUH NA NA…"

* * *

The two boys barely saw their friend over the next few days, because she was knee deep in party planning. The night of the "extravaganza," (as they had come to call it) three days before they would return to school, the house looked transformed. It was shiningly clean, with a wintry theme, and a table loaded with food. Kat was keeping her own secret bottle of firewhiskey. She claimed she had become addicted, although the pair couldn't figure out when she had had it before.

"Everything's perfect." She said enthusiastically, "The guests should be here any—" as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kat squealed in a very un-Kat-like way.

Sirius noted her clothing as she practically floated down the hall. Like at the dance, she wore her straightened hair down so it fell to her shoulders. She had on a white sweater and a green "scort" (he didn't know _what _that was!), tights, and brown clogs.

Sirius and James decided to go matching, wearing baggy jeans and, after much dispute, Sirius wore a t-shirt that read "Dumb" while James's read "Dumber."

Kat returned with Lily, Alice, Julia, Frank, Peter, and Remus. Greetings were passed, with many slaps on the back for Frank, who, when no one was looking, turned around and mouthed "OW!" as his hand flew to his back.

The party was soon started. Mrs. Potter had shooed them away, insisting that she would answer the door and they should go have a good time. Griffindor sixth- and even seventh-years soon crowded into the Potter's large sitting room. Like the dance, the Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Julia all danced in one big group. Anyone could tell Kat was pleased with how the party was turning out. She occasionally flitted though the crowds, small talking and satisfying everyone's needs. She was surprised at how many compliments she got.

"Everyone is saying I'm a good hostess," Kat told the others as she returned to the group, "Why?"

"Umm, maybe because you are?" Julia laughed, punching Kat's arm teasingly.

Kat still looked confused, but very happy nonetheless.

Of course, when everything was going smoothly for the Marauders and Co., things had to heat up.

The first thing the boys noticed when all the girls went quiet and one was pulled away. "Hey, where's Lily going?" James asked, trying to be casual. He was ignored.

Kat, her eyes wide, asked, "Why is Gabe taking Lily—_Oh_," Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh _no_."

It suddenly hit James why the girls were asking like this. Lily was supposed to go with Gabe to the Dance. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as shouting arose from the corner.

"—WAITED FOR A HALF AN HOUR—"

"Gabe, I totally forgot—"

"—I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING—"

"Gabe, I'm really, really—"

"—BUT I COME BACK AND YOU'RE HAVING A JOLLY GOOD TIME WITH POTTER." Gabe spat. He lowered his voice slightly, as the entire room had gone quiet. "Maybe I should have known better to meddle with the Marauder Crew—I'm sure they're with several girls—or _boys_," He snarled in Kat's direction, "—at once."

Instantly, the Marauders in questions had stepped protectively in front of Lily. "You wanna repeat that so we can _all _hear it?" Sirius seethes, his voice threatening.

The gusto was lost from Gabe's voice. "Not particularly…"

"We would never, _ever_ hurt someone like that," Kat continued evenly, although she was clearly furious.

"If you didn't want to meddle in our affairs, you shouldn't have come to one of _our _parties." Anger could fleetingly be seen in Remus's eyes.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Peter added in an affronted tone, being oddly courageous.

"We don't like to be accused," James finished in a dangerous voice, "so remember: if Lily says she forgot, _than she forgot_." Gabe was then slammed forcefully into a far wall.

As she was pulled away, Lily could only squeak, "Wow."

* * *

The second thing was more unnoticeable, at least to the other party goers. Sirius was pouring himself some punch, after being denied firewhiskey by Kat, when a voice behind him purred, "Hello, Sirius." He turned around. It was Marie Francesco. James and Kat hovered nearby, pretending they weren't watching.

"How has your break been?"

"Oh, fine," Sirius muttered, focusing on the habit he was trying to kick. "You know, same old, same old…"

Marie nodded, and, grinning widely, crept closer. "Mine too…I couldn't get you out of my mind…"

For a moment Sirius tried pretending she was Kat, but that made him wasn't to reach out and stroke her smooth cheek…

Suddenly he was back, standing with Marie, whose eyes were lit up in anticipation, and the girl he really wanted was yards away. He drew back his hand. "Hey, you're making me uncomfortable."

Annoyed, Marie stomped off in a huff, while Kat smiled happily to herself. She nudged James. "Tell Sirius to meet me on the balcony outside of my room ASAP."

* * *

Sirius nervously stood next to Kat on the balcony. The air was cold, frosty, and it sent a shiver up his spine. Kat was staring up into the sky, where the stars were glistening brightly. Finally, she spoke.

"Are you serious—and no puns!—about doing this? Giving up girls, for me?"

He looked at her. "You knew?"

"I'm not an idiot, Padfoot." This made him blush, though the darkness covered it. Of course she wasn't. "Now answer me."

"I'm as serious as I ever have been or will be about anything. It's hardly a want anymore. It's more like a need."

He stood there, anxiously, waiting for her to reply. Slowly, she walked up to him, making his eyes widen. She stood on her tip-toes, leaning to whisper in his ear, making him stop breathing. "You know what I think?" Her lips were practically pressed against his ear, her voice low and seductive. _He could have died. _

"You're almost there. Try a little harder." She cackled madly, dashing out the door.

The old Sirius Black returned, calling, "Hey, come back here, you little—"

"—James Bond spy chick?" She stood in the doorway. Sirius froze.

"Oh Merlin, please, not again—"

"DUH NAH NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA NA _NAH_!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Perfect chapter for Valentine's Day!**

**Thanks to hermione-G-wanna-be and** **sarangxseohaee**** for reviewing. I won't beg you for reviews any more. They're appreciated, but you don't have to. Just enjoy the story.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**


	14. Chapter 14

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 14: _Black _and Better Than Ever 

Returning to school, it was apparent to everyone that something was going on between Sirius and Kat. Not only had Black, the Player, given up going out with a different girl every day (or, in a few cases, hour) but now the two were flirting openly. They were spotted in the Gryffindor Common Room—he would be playing with her hair while she did her homework, or in classes—she would get closer than necessary when they were partners, or, sometimes, the two would take walks by the lake together (despite the cold!) What irritated Lily Evans, though, was the fact that they still weren't a couple.

"Why don't you push them together?" Lily demanded James.

"Well, I'm working on another couple. If you would go out with me, Lils—"

"—No."

"I guess I'm still working on that couple, then," James laughed, then walked away.

"You pushed me and Kat together, why can't you do the same for those two?" she asked when she confronted Remus.

He shook his head. "When we did it for you two, it couldn't get any worse—you already weren't talking. If we did it for them things would probably stay the same. I wouldn't put it past them to kiss just to get out of the room." Remus's face darkened. "Things could also get…worse…"

Lily understood that answer, but she was still annoyed. "Can't you do something _besides _lock them in a room?"

Remus shook his head again. "Sometimes we just have to let things play out by themselves. If we didn't," Remus laughed, "you would either be with James right now, or hate him _a lot _more."

------------------------

Something _had _come from Lily's interrogations after all—Remus and James felt rather provoked, starting to wonder about their friend, Sirius not helping the matter by spacing out frequently.

"Sirius, your move. Sirius! SIRIUS, THIS IS JAMES CALLING, LET'S HEAD BACK TO EARTH."

"Oh—Sorry, Prongs..." Sirius, as he played chess with James in the Common Room, had been staring at Kat (surprise, surprise), who was talking with Lily on the other side of the room.

"You might want to wipe your mouth, Padfoot," Remus said from a nearby armchair, where he was reading. Peter was nowhere to be found. "I think you were drooling."

"What's going on, mate?" James asked. "It seems like only Kat has had your full attention this week."

Sirius sighed. "It's not _my_ fault she's been invading my head." He muttered. "It's hard working, winning that one over…"

James turned to Remus. "He's trying to prove he's not like the other guys."

Sirius's head snapped up. _Other guys? _"Oh! That reminds me—hey, how much longer for free period?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"'Kay, thanks—Moony? Can I talk to you in our dorm? It's a bit of a…_painful_ discussion, but it's for a good cause…"

-----------------------

That day at lunch, all the students fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, students," his voice rang through the Hall. "Four boys showed up in the Hospital Wing with black eyes. When asked who had given them, they literally weren't able to say." He peered around the room. "Would the culprit please step forward? You will not be severely punished."

Everyone was surprised when Sirius called out, "Maybe you should show us the victims."

Dumbledore's eyes fell on Sirius, and Sirius met them, not defiantly, but with something else…

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. Would you care to come up here, boys?"

Remus, Gabe, Charlie and Amos Diggory all moved to the front. All four sported nasty bruises. Remus was grinning.

"There's got to be a connection…" Lily muttered.

Beside her, Kat narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, she gasped. "No _way_!" she turned to Sirius. "But—I—but—" Sirius just leaned back and smiled.

"Would the culprit step forward now?"

Kat wasn't as confused as most when Sirius got up and walked over. "I did it, Professor."

"Would you explain why, Mr. Black?"

"I did it for a girl." He answered truthfully, "I'm pretty much crazy about her."

With a hint of something—pride?—in his voice, the headmaster said, "I see. Detention tomorrow night, I think."

"Sounds good."

As the rest of the school turned back to their lunches, Kat got up and pulled Sirius to the doors. "You've got some explaining to do, Mister."

-------------------------

"Why, Sirius?"

They were in the Room of Requirement. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, like the giddy fool that he was. "They were never properly punished."

"James _had _beaten them up at the time."

"They were never properly punished by _me_. Besides, Remus was never _ever _punished."

"He didn't really deserve punishment," she sighed, sitting down on the couch that had magically appeared. "You really _are _serious."

"Of course I am. You've known me for six years, haven't you?"

"Oh, please, enough with the puns."

"It wasn't a pun. I meant S-E-R-I-O-S. Wait, I think I spelled that wrong…"

Kat laughed softly. "I—I don't know what to say."

He looked at her, and then took her hands. "Say yes."

"I—I…"she faltered, and then got closer. "Let's just take it slow…"

He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"Thank you…"

--------------------------

Sirius Black, now rather unofficial boyfriend of Kat Annither, couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see visions of bad things—Kat breaking it off with him, Kat kissing another guy, him getting in a fight with Kat, Kat moving away, _Kat dying_…

As Sirius tossed and turned in his bed, another boy couldn't fall asleep. He'd had an awful confrontation that day, and he couldn't decide where he stood in the scheme of things.

_Just don't hurt them._

_Please._

**A/N: I sort of have a four-part Valentine's Day thing going on. This is number…three.**

**So…**

**Yeah. The moment you've all been waiting for.**

…**and…stuff…**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8 **


	15. Chapter 15

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 15: Happy Hearts Day

Despite his constant shyness and quiet attitude, Remus Lupin was quite popular. Boys marveled how he could stay so calm, even inn a fight. Girls developed crushes on the cute, polite boy, who always treated them with respect.

Yet, still, there was a side of Remus Lupin only those in his inner circle saw. Besides the fact he became a horrible monster once a month, there was a side of him with a wicked sense of humor, a great mind for pranks, and, Kat noted as she sat in the boys' dorm, he could be a terrible whiner.

Every year since about their third at Hogwarts, Remus would sink into a rather sulky mood, and truthfully, none of his friends enjoyed being around him when he acted that way. It couldn't be clearer to Kat _why _this was than when she sat there listening to him complain.

"…nothing but a greeting card holiday…"

James and Sirius were thumb wrestling. Kat cheered Sirius on silently.

"…only in it for the chocolate…"

Peter was struggling with homework. _Maybe I should help him…_

"…stupid, _stupid _holiday!"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Kat finally screamed, "YOU MAY NOT THINK SO, BUT YOU _CAN _GET A DATE FOR VALENTINE'S DAY AND YOU _WILL_! ASK JULIA, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, SHE WOULD _LOVE _TO GO WITH YOU!"

The normally pale boy paled even more. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, you heard me," panted Kat irritably, out of breath after her little speech. "Just _ask _her!"

"I—well…"

"_Remus_!"

"Okay, okay," he said, backing away from her. "I'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast."

Kat, who had jumped up in the heat of the moment, sat back down, satisfied. Remus had stopped complaining (though he looked quite nervous), so it was quiet.

"By the way, Kat, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day?"

"You mean—you—you want me to be your Valentine?" Kat, now, turned unnaturally pale.

"Uh, yes…"

Kat had to think about this one. She had known that sooner or later she would have to make a decision, but she wasn't sure she wanted to give herself up to Sirius just yet. But, she told herself, they had been "dating" in secret for weeks now, and though it seemed like just flirting to anyone else, it meant more to them, not to mention the passionate, private conversations they had had in the Room of Requirement. It all lead up to The Decision. Could she try a public relationship? Or could she let him down, _again_?

Sirius was hopeful. She read him like a book, as it was easy, now, since she knew him better than anyone else. Could she really let him down? Could she dash his hopes again?

_No_.

It's tough having a conscience that bothers the heck out of you (i.e. Mr. Evil Voice), but for once, he—_it_—had a point.

"Sure, I'll be your Valentine," Kat said slowly, wiping an invisible bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Really?" Sirius perked up instantly. "WOW! Did you hear that, guys! Kat just agreed to be my GIRLFRIEND! WOO HOO! OH YEAH—"

"Sirius!" Kat cut him off. "Calm down! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…" she giggled nervously. "I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Kat," the four responded in sing-song voices. As soon as she slipped out the door, Sirius was pinned to his bed rather forcefully.

"Hey, what's the deal?"

"We need to have a little talk." James answered smoothly.

A look of disgust passed over Sirius's face. "We already did, remember, in fourth year, I owled you, and you asked your mom—"

"Ew Pads, not _that _talk!"

Padfoot looked relieved. "Oh, that's good."

"Listen, Sirius," Remus started, sighing. "You've done a pretty good job with your whole 'I-will-not-date-girls' campaign. _Don't break your streak_."

Although Sirius looked confused, James nodded in agreement. "If you hurt her, we will not be your friends any more. She's really sensitive that way."

Peter added a defiant, "Yeah!"

Sirius fell back onto the bed. "Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt her for anything." He paused, and then added, "I think I love her."

His best friends exchanged worried glances. "Just take it one step at a time," James advised. "I don't think it's time to say things like that."

Sirius smiled to himself. "Whatever. Even you guys can't ruin my mood right now. _Kat Annither is my girlfriend_."

---------------------------------------

February fourteenth was a cold, blustery Sunday on which a person should not have ventured outside if they could help it. Of course, the third- through seventh-years who had been privileged with a Hogsmeade trip decided to chance the weather and spend a day in the cold with their "significant other."

On that morning five Gryffindor sixth-year girls were woken up at nine o'clock sharp (Sirius knew Kat would kill him if it was any earlier.) by little cupids with squeaky, high-pitched voices. Kat and Alice had immediately fallen in love with theirs, who had the faces of Sirius and Frank. Julia was blushing as she hid under her bed covers, as if her Remus-Cupid was the real thing and was staring at her in her nightclothes. The James-Cupid was flying around Lily's head, squeaking, "Come, fair maiden, your prince awaits you!" Lily herself sat on her bed helplessly, as if she didn't know weather to be annoyed or pleased. "Tell Potter I have a ton of homework," she told it, usure of herself, but the cupid, not having been given a brain, responded, "Lady Lily! Your knight in shining armor waits for you!"

Although their other roommate, Rebecca, wasn't "romantically involved" with anyone, the Marauders, in pity either for her or Wormtail, sent her a Cupid-Peter. "I don't like him like that," she told the others glumly, "But it is the thought that counts, I suppose."

The girls dressed quickly and the cupids disappeared (_before _they had gotten dressed, of course!). They met the real boys in the Common Room, and Kat was greeted by a brief hug by Sirius. "I've got a big day planned." He told her, and then slipped his hand in hers.

In the Great Hall the (brand!) new couple was greeted by whispers, gasps, muttered gossip, and a few sobs.

"Merlin," Kat muttered, gripping Sirius's hand tightly. She could feel her face go red, which she thought was very strange. "I'll _never _understand girls!"

Grinning, Sirius replied, "You and me both, dear."

"_Yuck_. Don't call me that."

"As you wish, milady."

"Lily didn't like it when the Prongs-Cupid said it, don't you start either."

Looking at Kat, who was scowling, Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it again. The two stared silently at each other for a moment until they both cracked up.

"Hey Remus, maybe things won't change, after all. The new couple is still acting like a pair of idiots, as always."

In unison, Sirius and Kat responded, "Shuddup, Prongs," which caused still more laughter.

"Have your brains been switched with first years'?" Remus chortled.

"Do you have a highly contagious disease?" Peter asked, looking concerned. Riotous laughter had now consumed the Marauders' table.

When they calmed down, James, wiping tears from his eyes as he piled food on his plate (_at the same time! _Ooh!), said, "So what are you two lovebirds doing in Hogsmeade, eh?"

"Yeah, what _are_ we doing, Padfoot?" Kat hiccupped.

He winked at her. "It's a surprise."

She made a face. "But I don't _like _surprises!"

"Liar, liar, plants for hire!" Sirius cried, shoving her playfully.

"Okay, maybe I do like surprises," Kat giggled, "But could you give me a hint?"

Sirius shook his head no and turned back to his breakfast.

"You're no fun." She huffed.

"Yes, but you love me anyway," her boyfriend (_It's so strange to call him that_, she thought) answered thickly, mouth filled with food.

"Yes, we know the problem," Kat sighed dramatically, looking toward the enchanted ceiling. "Now send us the cure!"

-------------------------------

Although he had heard many complaints in the Great Hall and on their way to Hogsmeade, Sirius was immensely pleased with the weather. The cold gave couples an excuse to huddle close together. (Only to be warm, of course.). He was right in thinking Kat enjoyed it, too. Even the most jealous Hogwarts girl had to admit that the two looked perfect together: both tall, Kat's slim figure seemed to fit like a puzzle piece right next to Sirius's muscled build. Her head rested on his shoulder as they strolled through Hogsmeade. Sirius was not holding back with money; Kat didn't know where he got it, but he was spending generously. They stopped in Zonko's, where the shopkeepers welcomed two of their best customers with open arms, Honeydukes, where they bought at least one of every candy, the Post Office, the dress shop, and practically every other store, too. Kat felt like she was thirteen again (Which made her feel very old, seeing as that was _four whole years ago_, and now she was _seventeen_, and that meant in three years she would be _twenty_, and then she wouldn't even be a _teenager_ anymore!). It was like the wonder of Hogsmeade all over again, but this time, with her wonderful, cute, funny _boyfriend_.

"Well, Sirius," Kat shivered sarcastically (if a shiver can be sarcastic), "We've been to every store. I must admit, it was _very_ surprising when Honeydukes had the same display candy as it did last time."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She squirmed a bit, then relaxed in his embrace. "Personally, I've enjoyed just _being_ with you. Besides, the day isn't over yet."

He led her to The Three Broomsticks, which was filled to the brim, sounding warm and inviting. Still, Kat had to put in, "Ooh, the Three Broomsticks! How surprising! It's not like I go here every Hogsmeade weekend!"

Sirius stopped at the door and turned, looking at Kat seriously (Pun very much intended!). "Okay, if you'd rather go to Madam Puddifoot's—"

Without wasting a breath, Kat cried, "Madame Rosemerta! We're COMIIIIING!"

Laughing, Kat pulled Sirius by the hand, pushing through the crowds. They spotted James and Peter, and Remus with Julia a couple tables away. James called out, "Hey, Pads! Kat! Come to join us for a drink?"

"Of Butterbeer?" Sirius snorted, "Nah, we've got other plans."

"You won't even miss us!" Kat blew them a kiss as Sirius took over the pulling. James, Remus, and Peter soon disappeared from view.

At the bar, Rosemerta clapped her hands in delight. "Boy, I didn't believe me when you told me you were coming, but it looks like you were telling the truth!" she gushed, "I have waited _so _long for you two to become an item!"

They both blushed, that unfamiliar sensation coming over Kat once again. They had been getting such comments (and nastier ones, as well) from students and storekeepers alike; they knew practically all of the residents in the village by name, but for it to come from Rosemerta, who seemed their own age, was different then hearing it from the wizened old man in the creaky house near the Shrieking Shack. Luckily, the bartender continued without noticing the youths' embarrassment. "I've saved it just as you wanted Sirius, I told you, I keep true to my word…"

As they followed Rosemerta, Kat whispered, "What did you ask her to save? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he whispered back, still gripping her hand.

"Oh Sirius, you've been saying that all day, why don't you just tell—" she cut herself off, gasping. She thought she walked into the Room of Requirement. It was the perfect romantic date spot; a fire was crackling in the far side of the room, it had a large, red carpe in the center, where a little table for two had been set up, complete with a little candle. Music came from an unknowable source in the background.

"Oh my god, Sirius," she breathed, "its…perfect…"

"I hoped you would say so." Rosemerta had slipped out; he led her to the table, holding her hand. She felt like a princess. There was a warm feeling, deep inside her chest, that she couldn't shake, and frankly, she didn't want to.

The meal on the table was spaghetti, which was even more perfect, Kat thought delighted. She had been a firm believer that spaghetti was the main romantical food group ever since she'd seen _Lady and the Tramp_, although she'd always kept this thought to herself. The tablecloth, too, was red, perfect for Valentine's Day, but not so very tacky. "You know me way too well," She smiled at Sirius as they sat down.

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

As they began to eat, Kat took Sirius's free hand. "You know, before, when I just had a crush on you, I thought we could never work. I thought it would ruin our friendship, just like in all the books."

He looked up at her, mildly surprised. "I didn't know you liked to read."

She blushed--she'd been doing a lot of that lately—and looked down at her pasta. "Romance novels," she said quietly, "I like to read romance novels." Looking up at him, as if for approval, she added, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not bad," he replied comfortingly, "I just didn't know. Do the others know?"

"No, and don't tell them." She said, a hint of pleading in her voice, "James would be all over it, making fun of me."

He looked at her, genuinely concerned. "Do you not like that? Like, when James and I tease you? Does it bother you much?"

"No, I just…I don't want him to be all 'Oh, you're such a girl…'" She trailed off. Was she blushing again? _It wouldn't surprise me!_

"Is that because of me? When I spazzed at you for hanging out with Lily? I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, Sirius. What's done is done. I'm just trying to, you know, prevent it from happening again. You know what they say, If you don't learn from history, you're doomed to repeat it."

"Since when did you become a quote master?"

"Since when did you become so nosy?"

He chuckled, and her heart melted. Sometimes Sirius surprised her. He could be so sensitive, so protective, so kind. She loved when they were alone, because most of the time he was different then what he was in public. Both of them could lose the bravado, the goofiness, and become the side of them that they didn't show to other people.

"You know, when we first started your Animagus thing, I thought you would be a cat. Like when I used to call you Kitty Kat." They both smiled, almost becoming lost in memories, but Sirius continued. "But those paws didn't belong to a cat. I think it was a wolf. Hey, wait a second, you haven't asked to practice in a long time…"

Quickly, Kat said, "Never mind that for now. Hey, aren't dogs and wolves in the same family…?"

This provided enough distraction. Smiling widely, he responded, "That would fit, eh?"

Neither said a word more, because they were both suddenly standing up, and it seemed an appropriate time for a warm, loving kiss.

**A/N: Wow. I almost don't want to add an Author's Note after that, 'cause it pretty much ruins the whole thing (okay, no it doesn't, I still think it was cute!), but I will anyway, because inquiring minds want to know: Where the heck am I?**

**Well, I'm here now, and I could give you plenty of reasons why I wasn't here, but I'll spare you. Instead, I'll say, I'm really (really, really, _really_) sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, and I'll honestly try hard to prevent it from happening again. **

**In spite of everything, I really like this chapter. Fresh off a bowl of ice cream, you might be able to tell that I was very hyper while writing it. The part where the Marauders goof off is probably a product of too much sugar (and peanut butter…hey, it was peanut butter chocolate ice cream!), but I like it anyway. I think it portrays the Marauders as what they really are. Just like the Chinese food chapter.**

**What Sirius said ("Liar, Liar, plants for hire!") is a quote from Spongebob Squarepants, of course. 'Tis said by the wisest person on that show, Patrick Star. I never watch that show 'cause it really bothers me, but my friend said this once, and I've been saying it ever since. Besides, it does seem fitting that Sirius would mess up the Muggle saying. **

**The quote Kat says ("Yes, we know the problem…") was inspired by Fiddler on the Roof, which has a quote that's exactly the opposite: "In other words, we've got the cure, now send us the disease!" **

**Enjoy the update! I know I did!**

**Cheers,**

**booknutter99 **

**P.S.: The actual story part of this chapter took seven pages in Word. Cool beans! **


	16. Chapter 16

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 16: Stupidity, Spite, and Sarrow

For the next two weeks James drilled Quidditch nonstop. At lunch even Sirius and Kat admitted to each other they were secretly getting tired of all the talk of the match against Ravenclaw. The team on whole now had a curfew, absolutely no free time, and aches in places they didn't know they had.

Meanwhile, Kat was still getting used to a "relationship." She wasn't worried about Sirius ditching her anymore, at least, not very soon. One thing she still couldn't understand was the gossip; several people seemed to think that she had Sirius under a particularly strong Love Potion. Choice few believed that she was holding him under the Imperius Curse. Sirius went on as if he didn't even hear any of it (which may have fueled the rumors), and Kat tried to do the same, but that sticky embarrassment kept coming back whenever she saw people whispering and looking her way.

For the most part, though, it was fun being Sirius's girlfriends. Things didn't change; they still goofed off, hung out with the other Marauders, passed notes in class, and of course, pulled pranks (although nothing major). What changed was that now there were hand-holding, kisses, hugs, and that warm feeling whenever she saw him coming her way. As the Ravenclaw match grew closer, though, James, Gryffindor Quidditch Slave-Driver, made sure that the new couple had little to no time for each other. Therefore, just walking with Sirius down the corridors to their classes seemed like a gift from heaven.

On one such time, the two were walking quietly to Defense Against the Dark Arts when they saw Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Rudolphous Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy terrorizing a student. With an unspoken agreement the pair pulled wands out and marched over. Kat hid surprise when she saw Peter cowering at the center of their group. _You shouldn't be so surprised, _the voice in her head told her, _they would jump at a chance to cause any of you grief, if you were alone._

You always have to be right, don't you?

_Of course._

Coming back to the present, Kat threw her arm over Bellatrix's shoulder. "Hey there, Bella," she said, giving a fake-friendly smile, "Do you have a problem with my friend Peter?"

"Well, if it isn't Hogwarts' favorite new couple," Lucius said with a sneer as Bellatrix pushed Kat's arm off forcefully.

"Hey now, don't they teach the Blacks manners? They do, don't they, Padfoot?" Kat asked reproachfully, ignoring Lucius.

Giving the same smile, Sirius responded, "They most certainly do! Are you letting go of Black teachings, Bella? That would be a first for you." Turning to Peter, he said, "Come on, Wormtail. We don't want to be caught in bad company."

They began to walk away, but suddenly, Sirius was dangling in the air. He laughed out loud. "Really, which one of you did that? People say _I'm _immature! Kat, if you could just…"

Kat pointed her wand upwards; Sirius fell and landed on his feet, like a true Quidditch player. He stretched casually, and then pointing his wand toward Malfoy, he said, "_Langlock_!" The effect was immediate. Lucius started making muffled noises and waving his hands in the air until Bella hissed "_Finite_!"

Now it was a full out duel. The four Slytherins lined up in a row, wands out, looking menacing. Both Sirius and Kat realized they were sadly outnumbered (if only by two), as Peter cowered behind them. Nonetheless, there was no turning back. Sirius got Lestrange with _Expelliarmus _as Bella hit Kat with the Leg-Locker Curse. Pointing her wand at Narcissa, Kat cried, "_Imperdimenta_!" as she tried to approach Sirius from behind. They were in the thick of the battle, with Bellatrix looking like she would use and Unforgiveable on Sirius for all his taunts, when they heard a voice from behind. "What is going on here?"

All of them turned around at once. Kat swore under her breath. _And of course we would be dueling right outside of McGonagall's classroom! _

The students stood silently as McGonagall looked over them all. "Well? Will any one of you leave go your pride and tell me why you are dueling outside my classroom?" No one answered her. "Fine," she snapped, "twenty-five points from Gryffindor and forty points from Slytherin."

All mouths fell open. "But Professor, Peter didn't do anything!" Sirius protested.

"I realize that, Mr. Black, so he gets five points taken for not having the courage to stop the fight. Now, all of you, to your classes. Hurry along."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins parted ways. As they continued to DADA with Peter, Kat said, "Wormtail, you don't look so good…did they do anything to you?"

Peter was silent, then finally he said, "What? Oh, no, they didn't…"

"Are you sick?"

He considered it for a second, and then answered, "Yeah…yeah…I'll go to the Infirmary…" and walked away.

Sirius and Kat exchanged a look. "Seems like we'll have to watch our backs from now on."

------------------------

"Professor Nettleworth? May I go to the bathroom?"

The short teacher looked over at Kat. "Yes, Miss Annither, go ahead."

"Thank ye kindly, sir," she responded, saluting him. There was laughter from some people as she skipped out the room.

The women's room was quiet. Honestly, Kat had just wanted to get away from class. She sat up on the sinks and started playing with her wand. Accidentally, she sent a spell toward one of the stall doors. It blasted open, and there stood Bellatrix. _Two encounters in one hour_, Kat though dully, _it must be my lucky day_.

Bella's eyes lit up at once. "Annither," she hissed, "what a…_pleasant_ surprise."

"I would say 'same to you,' Black, but my mother taught me not to lie. That must've been one of the lessons you missed out on."

"Yes, well, you're mother isn't around to teach you any more lessons, hmm? What a shame…"

"You'd better watch your back, _Bella_, because your _master_ isn't around to protect you here. I'd stay quiet if I were you."

The two girls stood facing each other, wands drawn, but then Bellatrix relaxed. "I'd watch _your_ back if I were _you_," she purred, looking extremely pleased, "there are a lot of people who aren't very happy with you…you might find you aren't so popular anymore."

Kat gritted her teeth as Bella twisted her wand idly. "I _could _make your life a misery."

Jutting out her chin, Kat responded, "Bring it on, Black," And walked out the door.

"We'll see, Annither," Bella called behind her, "We'll see…"

Kat felt herself rushing back to class. When she came to her seat next to Remus, she practically collapsed. "You okay?" Remus whispered to her.

"Honestly, Remus," Kat whispered back, looking pained, "I really don't know."

------------------------------

"Come _on_, Kat, we've got about five minutes before the match!"

"You go ahead, I just got a letter. I'll catch up."

Sirius shot her a look. "Be quick." He pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye!" she called after him as he ran out the Common Room, and then she ripped open the letter.

She realized later how stupid that action was. The envelope had no name, and she _had _received a warning from Bellatrix. But she opened it anyway, and was squirted with something sticky right in her left eye. "What the—?"

Her eye was burning, stinging like mad. She clutched it as she read the note: _To the lucky girlfriend of Sirius Black_.

She was filled with dread, and guilt. She had about two minutes to get to the match! But there was no way she could play in such a state, she reasoned. AS fast as she could, she left Gryffindor Tower and ran to the Infirmary with the envelope.

"MADAM POMFREY!" she shrieked as soon as she got there.

"Miss Annither, shouldn't you be at the—"

"Yes, I should—but—well, I need fixing, please! This squirted me!" She showed Madam Pomfrey the envelope.

"Bobutober pus…" the nurse murmured, then she bustled toward her potions cabinet. "Here, take this," the potion looked vile, but Kat downed it anyway. "Now tilt your head back." Madam Pomfrey instructed, and Kat obeyed. The nurse squirted something in her eye, and then covered it with a cloth. "Now, you should probably stay here—"

"No way!" Kat barked, "I've got a game to go to!"

She sprinted all the way to the pitch, already feeling worn out. She was greeted by Charlie's voice booming through the stadium: "Annither still isn't here yet…oh, wait! I see her! All right!"

Although a few Gryffindor fans cheered wildly, there was a collective groan from the audience. Kat was surprised to find that it wasn't only the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, too!

Now she was really furious. She mounted her broom (a school broom, actually, since hers had been crushed) and flew in to the air.

"Where were you?" hissed James, and then, "And what happened to your eye?"

"It's a short, stupid story." Kat seethed, "Let's just get this over with."

--------------------------

At dinner, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The Great Hall, filled with Quidditch buzz, fell silent. "Firstly, I'd like to congratulate the Gryffindors on their win. I'm sure there will be plenty of celebration in their Common Room tonight." His twinkling eyes fell on the Marauder table, where James and Sirius high-fived.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and continued, "But what I want to talk about is not Quidditch. What I want to talk about is spite." He peered around the room, "When we let jealousy consume us, we become a different person. When you see through vengeful eyes, the image becomes distorted. Do not fault someone for having something you do not." Kat looked down as the Professor took one last look around the room. "That is all. Good night."

Kat told the boys to go ahead as she made her way slowly to Gryffindor Tower. She felt guilty about Dumbledore's speech. Madam Pomfrey had probably told him about her eye, she realized. So it was her fault that they had gotten lectured.

When she finally made it to the Common Room she _just_ noticed the piles and piles of food the Marauders had so obviously brought from the kitchens. She only _barely _glanced at the spectacular banner hanging across the room, which read "GO GRYFFINDOR" in scarlet letters and had a picture of a lion on one side and her catching a Quaffle on the other. She was, however, painfully aware of the reason why no one was talking: she could've cried when she saw Sirius and Marie kissing on the far side of the room.

It was decidedly the worst day of her life.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN…**

**Not much to say here, but I do want to thank the people who reviewed: hermione-G-wanna-be, Fizzing-Whizzbe-nz, madpoet08, FreeSpiritSprite, and ****sarangxseohaee****. Shout outs to everyone who reads but doesn't review, too. **

**Peace out!**

**candyk8**


	17. Chapter 17

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 17: Picking up the Pieces

Sirius pushed Marie off him just as James and Remus had disappeared after Kat through the Common Room door. "What is _wrong _with you?" he yelled, "I _have _a _girlfriend_!"

Almost every Gryffindor girl laughed; Sirius could see Kelli frowning in confusion and most of the boys looked completely bewildered. Remus and James re-entered, pulling Kat by her arms. Sirius was furious when the girls snickered as she went by, but he had other things to think about. "Kat! Kat!" he called, but none of the three Marauders turned around. They went straight up to the boys' dorm without a second glance. Sirius sighed in frustration. He felt like kicking something (_Or someone_, he thought darkly, thinking of Marie.). Why did things like this always have to happen?

He hurried up the stairs to the dorm and knocked on the door. James answered. "Do you need something?" he asked coldly.

Exasperatedly, Sirius replied, "May I come in?"

James studied him. "You don't look so tired. I think you can wait." Then the door was slammed, leaving Sirius on the outside. He groaned. _Kat hates me now_, he thought without a doubt, _what am I going to do_?

---------------------

"_My heart is full of sorrow_

_Don't think I'll ever trust again_

_I feel so horrible_

'_cause I thought you were my friend_

_Now I know _

_It's just a lie, just a lie_

_We used to be cool_

_Then it all went down the drain_

_We used to love each other_

_Now we cause each other pain_

_Now I know_

_It's just a lie, just a lie…"_

Kat's voice rang through the dorm as she lay, curled in Frank's ever-empty bed. Remus and James shared a look. How were they going to get out of this mess?

"That was good," Remus said gently, "Where'd you learn it?"

"Made it up."

"Really? Wow." Put in James.

Kat sat up. "I knew this would happen sooner or later," she told them despondently. "I've been imagining it, replaying it over and over in my head. Although, in my head, I saw myself slapping _him_ and telling _him_ off, not backing out like a coward." She laughed bitterly. "I should've known it would be Marie. She's been the cause of all my boy troubles, hasn't she? I think she hates me."

Neither boy knew what to say. Kat continued woefully. "I should have known. _That boy_'s cousin warned me. Bellatrix said something like, I might find I'm not popular, or something."

"Are you serious?" James asked, immediately alarmed, "That's…"

"Serious? Yeah. And I'm wearing this stupid eye patch because I got a letter that shot Boubotober pus in my eye. The note said 'To the lucky girlfriend of Sirius Black.'" She laughed again. "Not anymore…"

It was quiet, until Sirius barged in. "Look," he said hurriedly, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Kat said firmly. "There's nothing to say. You. Hurt. Me. How does it feel?" Then she walked out and slammed the door.

"Hate to say I told you so," James said in that same, cold voice, "But _we told you so_."

---------------

As Kat stomped through the Common Room, headed to her dorm, she was stopped by Marie and a crew of Gryffindor girls. "Hey, Annither," Marie laughed, "Did Sirius tell you he doesn't want to date a loser?"

"Now that wouldn't make sense, Marie," Kat replied through gritted teeth, "because he _was _kissing _you_."

Marie looked ready to kill, but a voice came from the Sixth Year Girls' dorm stairs. "Ooh, burn, Kat," it was Kelli, slouched against the banister. "C'mon upstairs, we don't want to be caught with bad company."

Kat obliged, but with a pang she realized Sirius had said those same words just days ago. Hours ago he had kissed her on the cheek. Hours ago she had been convinced that everything would work out.

Upstairs, Lily, Alice, and Julia were sitting in a circle, with food and drinks piled around them. She was told to put on pajamas, and she obeyed, pulling on a large-shirt and mesh shorts. She sat down next to Lily, and Kelli also joined the circle. "Butterbeer?" Alice offered, but Kat declined, thinking of her bottle of firewhiskey that would probably be empty later that night.

Girl talk was very comforting. Each girl assured her that Sirius was delusional and that they would definitely not be talking to him. Eventually Kat steered the conversation away from him, not wanting to even think about him. Soon, she was just sitting back, rocking herself in time with her friends' voices.

Kat wasn't a very religious person—not a religious person at all, in fact—but she felt like cursing whichever god kept heaping bad luck on her. She tried to think what she did to deserve first her mother and now her boyfriend being taken away from her so quickly. _So, I probably shouldn't trip Snape so much, and I probably shouldn't have punched Malfoy just because he was glaring at me in first year, but is that really all it takes?_

_You never know how lucky you are until what you have is gone_, Kat thought despondently. _Or, you never know how much something means to you until it's ripped out of your hands_.

_When did I become so philosophical? And since when do I have conversations with myself in my head?_

_Since you got me, _whispered a familiar voice which she chose to ignore.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Kelli stood up. "I should probably go back to my dorm."

Kat immediately stood up and gave the younger girl a hug. "Thanks, Kell,"

"No problem…just…forget about him."

She smiled and told her what they expected to hear: "I will," but how could she? He was her best friend. He had hurt her, but they had been best friends since they were eleven. She might hate him, but she would never, ever forget. And that just hurt more.

-----------------

_One whole week_.

One whole week of not talking to Kat. Seven whole days without even catching one of the other Marauder's eyes. One whole week was about as much as Sirius could bear. Ever popular, ever the heartthrob as he had always been, just minus the four people that really mattered. He couldn't handle sitting next to some girl who thought he was again dating in class, sitting among strangers at meals, not even being spoken to at Quidditch practices. Anyone who knew him well enough wouldn't be surprised that he snapped.

It was due to a short chain of events: He woke up on the seventh of April, a beautiful day (perfect for playing Quidditch with your best friends, if you had any) with clear skies and fair weather as he had every day that week: _Seven days in exile_.

He threw on clothes, not caring how he looked, and sat down for breakfast. He got up unusually early for being Sirius Black, and it being a weekend, but he desperately wanted to avoid the crowds of people who didn't really care for Sirius Black the person. The Marauders were up, looking as if Sirius had never sat with them: joking and laughing noisily as if to rub it in his face: _You aren't one of us anymore._

That's when it happened. A lone owl, carrying a huge, unmistakable object, soared through the Great Hall, gently dropped it's parcel on Kat's lap, and flew out just as soon as it had came.

He watched out of the corner of his eye (pretending he didn't care as much as he did in reality) as Kat opened the package excitedly, and then stood up and waved its contents around excitedly. "It's a French broom!" Sirius pretended he didn't hear. "Aunt Laurel sent it…I told her about my broom being crushed! Isn't is _gorgeous_!"

Sirius pretended he didn't secretly agree as James nodded his head excitedly. "We have to try this out _right now_…"

The rest of the conversation he pretended he hadn't heard was lost to him as he stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall so furiously that when he saw Bella and her whole crew leaning against the wall in the corridor—he wasn't sure where he was going, but he had a vague idea it was Gryffindor Tower—it made perfect sense to turn on them.

"You did this, didn't you?" he cried, "You made that _idiot_ kiss me—you—"

"Now, now, why would you be angry at us, Sirius, even if we _did _do such a _terrible_ thing?" Bella said in mock innocence. "We may've had _something_ to do with it, but what does it matter that you've broken it off with your mudblood girlfriend?"

"She's _not_ a mudblood," Sirius said, voice trembling with anger, "her mother is a witch."

"_Was _a witch, Sirius dear," Bella responded with a sickening smile, "and she was just as stupid and ignorant as a muggle, anyway. I can see where her daughter got it from."

Suddenly, he was right in front of his cousin, and he slapped her. He kicked her stupid beau, Lestrange. He punched Malfoy's idiotic face and he whacked Narcissa on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever speak of _anyone _that way, _especially _her, you hear me? In fact, if you so much as _walk past her _I will _personally_ hunt you down and strangle you myself!" He bellowed at the lot of them, and made to sprint the corridor. When he saw Kat standing not far off, mouth hanging open, he wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or wary. He went with confused.

**A/N: Aw, you knew Sirius would never leave her! Or at least, I did. But that wasn't really a big accomplishment for me.**

**Yep, I was still late. Thanks for putting up with me. I'm a vicious procrastinator. **

**A cookie to whoever got that song Big Yellow Taxi (You know, the one that goes, "Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got till it's gone? They paved paradise and put up a parking lot?" I had to look up the name before I put it in here) stuck in their head when you read the line: "You never know how lucky you are until what you have is gone." I'm probably the only one, so I get to keep my cookies.**

**The song? I actually wrote that. Soo...don't steal it. I don't know why I put it in...it was a sort of impulsive move. Let me know if you like it or not.**

**I'm off to write another chapter so at least I can get two out consistently.**

**Cheers, **

**candyk8**


	18. Chapter 18

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 18: Conditions for a Real Spy

The pair stood stock still, staring at each other. Kat's broom, which she had been holding, fell to the ground, and if there were still Slytherins behind them, it didn't matter, because they weren't getting hexed, and Kat was finally back in Sirius's arms. It felt like ages since they had kissed, since they had hugged, since they had laughed, a real laugh. Everything could have disappeared around them, but they wouldn't have cared. It hit Kat that this must be true love.

"Where…what…how…" words were popping out of both their mouths, but they weren't making any sense. Pulling out of a wonderful kiss, Kat finally said, "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be, it's—well, it's not my fault, but it's not your fault either."

She hugged him tight. "I feel like it's my fault. I should have listened to you."

He hugged her back, swaying back and forth. "Maybe we needed to learn a lesson."

"Yeah," she agreed, "We need to have conditions."

"Conditions?"

She nodded, "Like, now that we know that every girl is out to get me, if something like this happens we have to talk first before I decided you're a total git."

"Yeah…and if we ever break up…" there was a pause where both prayed that would never happen. "We'll always be friends."

"These are good. We should write them down." Sirius was about to laugh when he realized she was completely serious.

"Okay.."

"For now," she smiled mischievously, picking up the new broom. "James, Remus and Peter are probably already on the pitch! Let's go!"

"Oh my god, do I get to ride it?"

"Who ever said that?"

--------------------------

Even if they had been walking silently instead of running and laughing and yelling like they were, Remus and James would have known right away that Kat and Sirius were together again, and the Marauders were whole again. Peter soon caught on and the five of them joined in one huge hug.

The past week became taboo as James, Sirius, and Kat talked excitedly (a.k.a. worshiped) about the new broom. It was sleek, with a firm grip and a sturdy seat. Peter pretended he was paying attention while Remus just rolled his eyes.

As the chatter continued, Kat's temptation to test her broom grew and grew. Her fingers were longing to hold tightly as she zoomed through the air. Finally, she could resist it no longer. Quick as a wink, she grabbed the broom and flew. Her friends watched, dumbfounded, as she zipped through the air with amazing speed and agility. She whooped with joy as she sis a loop-de-loop in the air. She had Sirius back. She had the Marauders. She had Lily, Alice, Julia, and Kelli, too. It was the best day ever.

Suddenly, her friends were in the air with her. It didn't matter that Peter clung on his broom nervously and fumbled often, and it didn't matter that Remus wasn't the greatest flyer, either. They laughed, yelling, racing, screaming with joy. It was like they were eleven again.

Finally, James yelled, "What now?"

"I say we give Hogwarts a wake-up call!" Kat shouted. "There are a lot of people asleep, still!"

"Especially the Slytherins!" Sirius added, "They tend to be on the lazy side."

Remus heaved a sigh, but followed nonetheless as his friends sped toward the castle.

-----------------

"The Headmaster would like to see you lot right away!" Kelli called to the Marauders and Lily when she entered the Common Room. "You five I understand, but what did _you_ do, Lily?"

Lily opened her mouth horrified, but Kat just shook her head and laughed. "She probably filed a Prefect report wrong." As Lily gasped she giggled more. "Come _on_, Lils."

The boys joined them at the portrait hole. Kat still smiled to herself every time Sirius put his arm around her waist, as he did then. Rumors still flew about the couple, but Kat had gotten better at blatantly ignoring them.

"D'you think we're getting in trouble for banging on the windows?" Sirius asked casually.

"Not likely. That happened three days ago. We would've gotten punished sooner." Remus seemed more troubled by the call to Dumbledore's office.

They arrived quickly, the Marauders having memorized the path a long time ago. They also knew the password ("Sugar quill"), having visited there several times throughout the year. AS the passage opened, Lily stated shrilly, "If I've gotten in trouble because of any of you…!"

James took a step forward and got down on one knee, sighing dramatically. "Lily, if we die in there, I just want you to know, I love you."

Loosing her case of nerves instantly, Lily growled, "Potter, if I die in there, I just want you to know, you're an arrogant jerk."

Kat patted Lily on the back. "I think you're gonna be okay, Evans."

------------------------

"Please sit down."

Dumbledore looked very solemn when the six filed in. Only Sirius didn't seem to notice. "You're not even going to offer us a lemon drop?" he pouted.

"Sirius, be serious." Kat groaned.

"I am Sirius. I always have been!"

"No, I mean SERIOUSLY serious. Not Seriously Sirius or Siriusly serious or Siriusly Sirius. I mean be seriously serious…but you can still be Sirius. Just be a more serious Sirius. But not a usual Sirius."

"So, wait," Sirius said slowly in comprehension, "You want me to be Sirius? Or serious?"

"Both, I think," she said. "Be Sirius, but a serious Sirius. If you would be so kind."

"Okay, I'll be seriously Sirius. No, wait, I'll be a Sirius serious. No, hold on—"

"Just be a seriously serious Sirius."

"Okay, so you want me to be Sirius, but serious?"

"Guys," James cut in, "Even _I'm_ finding this slightly annoying."

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I found it quite amusing." Dumbledore smiled sadly as Kat and Sirius high-fived. "Unfortunately, what we are about to discuss is far from amusing." Sirius finally got the point and calmed down. "We have reason to believe that someone is giving inside information from the castle to the man called Lord Voldemort." The students grimaced and Kat and Sirius exchanged a look. "We suspect he might be planning to…eliminate certain people who may cause him problems in the future." Dumbledore cleared his throat and delivered the most unpleasant bit of news: "We believe that may include all of you."

Lily gasped. "But—why us?"

Dumbledore smiled a bit. "You may not have noticed, but you are all extremely talented witches and wizards." Peter shifted from foot to foot. "Thus, I would like to ask a favor of you." He peered at them through his spectacles. "I know at least some of you are all over the school." In spite of everything, James, Sirius, and Kat smirked. "If all of you could keep your eyes and ears open, it would be greatly appreciated.

"Of course, Professor," James said at once. All of them nodded in agreement.

The Headmaster studied them for a moment, then said, "That will be all."

They all walked slowly out of the office, Kat last. "Miss Annither?" Kat turned back to Dumbledore. "I am…sorry for the events of the past week."

She shrugged. "What's in the past should stay there, right? It's over and done with."

He smiled a little, then responded, "That is very wise. Good evening."

"You too, Professor."

Kat rejoined her friends and they walked in silence for a moment as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Then, without warning, Kat shouted, "Now I'll be a _real_ James Bond spy chick!"

Sirius and James looked at each other, screamed, and ran away.

**A/N: I just can't stop referencing James Bond.**

**Well, there. Sirius and Kat are More Than Just Friends and they are past the first hurdle in their relationship. Hoorah! Oh happy day. There will be more Kat/Sirius couple goodness in chapter NINETEEN! (Oh man, nineteen chapters already?)**

**Plus, we're at the mystery element of the story! (Ooh! Ahh!)**

**I'm already halfway (or maybe one-quarter) through the next chapter. PWNED.**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**


	19. Chapter 19

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 19: 

"Betcha a galleon Bella is in on Voldemort's plan." Kat said for the hundredth time as she caught the Quaffle James chucked at her.

"You've only said that a million times. Nice catch."

"Thanks. And it's not like you aren't repetitive."

"Point taken."

Sirius and Kat made sure Captain James didn't go overboard in the weeks of the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. This helped with the frequency of his practices; unfortunately, they were having a harder time controlling him when he went crazy during the practices they _did _have. Still, with bad news and better news comes good news, and that was the fact that James didn't go on about it _much_ more than usual, to which Lily commented, "We may cure you yet, Potter," and the Gryffindor Quidditch Trio denied simultaneously, "Never."

And then the worse news: they'd found absolutely _nothing_ about the informant(s?) at Hogwarts, and it was driving Kat nuts, which in turn drove her friends nuts. She wouldn't stop ranting about how Bellatrix was "up to something shady," or she was "evil to the core." The problem was, Bella was as innocent as an evil Slytherin could get. Sure, she made snide comments about the Marauders and bullied first years, but to being Voldemort's follower, well, that was a different story. Plus, as much as she wanted to, no one would let her walk up to Bella and roll up her sleeve to see if she had the mysterious Death Eater tattoo ("They wouldn't initiate her when she's still in Hogwarts!" Remus tried to explain exasperatedly, but Kat whined and complained nonetheless.).

Luckily, she had Sirius. It was the wonder of being his girlfriend all over again: the longer it lasted, the more amazed she felt. She kept expecting something else to happen. It didn't seem possible that she could have a gorgeous, popular, funny, sweet, perfect boyfriend for more than a week or so. Hogwarts was slowly growing to accept it (or at least tolerate it), although all the Marauders figured there would always be the swooning, sighing, giggling girls. After all, what would Sirius Black be with out his fan club?

The couple made the teachers, even stiff McGonagall, smile to themselves. This was partly due to the fact that everyone seemed to be expecting it; it was also partly because they could be so shy towards each other. No one at Hogwarts had seen any boy, _especially_ Sirius Black, be so cautious and gentle with a girlfriend before. "It's different when she's been your best friend for so long. I mean, she's been there rolling her eyes while I sweetened my latest catch," At this Remus, James and Peter laughed, but Sirius was completely serious (no pun intended). "No, really. It just feels weird now that she's the one I'm kissing, or holding, or…well, I just don't want to mess up. I've dated a million girls, but with her, I have to be careful."

So he was careful, and so was she. They treated everything delicately so they wouldn't mess up. This is not to say, though, that they held back from each other. Sirius was an _exceptional_ kisser and Kat most certainly didn't take that for granted.

Everyone was looking to the future as the end of the year grew closer. Remus had turned seventeen in March, and he especially was—well, he was completely freaking out. Already he had completed seven extra credit projects and was studying for exams. His four friends, ever the procrastinators (and rightly so, they thought, in this case), couldn't grasp the explanation as to why he poured over textbooks fervently, possibly because there was none.

"Come on, Remus, have a little fun in your life!" Kat would complain.

"Yeah, Moony, it's not like it's OWLs or anything." Sirius would add, and they would push him and annoy him until he was about ready to scream in frustration. (Remus's love life had been going wonderfully. Kat was particularly smug because of her matchmaking job. Remus and Julia were really a match made in heaven.)

Still, you couldn't say "end of the year" to a Quidditch player better than the second-to-last Quidditch match of sixth year. Kat, Sirius, and James finally realized why Sirius was pulling his hair out over…well, everything. The end of sixth year was really coming quickly.

So, the three of them lapsed into silence in the minutes of practice before the game. Kat caught every Quaffle and she was being driven nuts. Finally, she screamed, "Well, it's not like we're leaving forever! We still have one year left!"

Kat had hit the nail on the head. The boys had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, but it's only _one _year." Sirius responded hollowly.

James said nothing to his best friends, but called to the team, "Bring it in!"

In the locker room, James cleared his throat and said: "Alright, team. We've practiced hard. You've endured me screaming like a madman. We've _all_ endured Sirius and Kat popping into the lockers so they could snog," Everyone laughed. Kat blushed (hating herself for it), and Sirius whistled inconspicuously, looking around the room. James shook his head and continued, "The point is, we've been through a lot—Merlin knows we deserve the cup. So, get out there and play your hearts out. This one's for all the marbles—let's go out there and win!"

The Gryffindor team cheered loudly, mounting their brooms and zooming into the air. Charlie called out their names enthusiastically, greeted by thunderous applause.

"Captains shake hands!" barked Professor Clicks.

James shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and the game took off from there.

Kat was in her element. Determined, focused, and with a hot new broom, she caught all the Quaffles that came her way. She felt like she could fly without her broom. For once in her whole Quidditch career, Kat didn't yell at Kelli to hurry up. She wouldn't have minded if the game went on forever.

But like all good things, is _did_ come to an end. At 70-0 Kelli caught the snitch spectacularly making the score an awesome 220-0, and the outstanding Gryffindor team won the match.

It was pandemonium on the center of the pitch as the chant "GRYFFINDOR FOR THE CUP!" arose from an unknown source (suspected to be James Potter). And, in the center of it all, the heroine of the game, She Who Let in No Quaffle, practically ate one very lucky Beater's face off.

-------------------

No one could seem to remember the party that took place that night, although some dimly thought it had to do with Kat Annither and a bottle of firewhiskey. Anyway, a day later, after classes, that same Kat Annither could be seen pacing angrily around the Common Room. Her friends, amused, would look up from time to time to see her harassing a passing first year or flipping out at an innocent bystander. This was all very well and good for a while, but finally Kat could bare it no longer. She marched up to the table where the boys were doing homework (actually, only _Remus_ was doing homework; the other three were copying), slammed her hand down on the table, and in a low voice demanded, "James, get me the invisibility cloak."

"Why…?" He asked slowly.

"I want to follow Black. Bellatrix Black, I mean."

"No." Remus said simply, not looking up from his work.

"Aw, _Moony_," Kat whined, "Please? I'll be good, I solemnly swear."

Remus snorted. Kat sighed, then, placing the hand she had so violently slapped on the table over her heart, she said, "I promise I will be good. I will take the Map and I will not get out from under the cloak. I will not touch any Slytherins or follow them into their Common Room. I will be as quiet as humanely possible and I will use all of my common sense." She sounded vaguely as if she were reciting a speech.

Remus heaved a long, loud sigh, and then said, "O-_kay_."

Jumping with excitement, Kat squealed, "Thank you, Moony, you were _always _my favorite."

Affronted, James said, "I thought _I _was your favorite!"

"Sorry, James, you just can't live up to my standards."

"You have standards?"

She nodded. "Just one."

"What is it?"

"You have to have a brain."

At this, Sirius, Remus, and Peter burst out laughing. Smiling sweetly, Kat asked when the laughter subsided, "Now, about the invisibility cloak…?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, James sniffed, "I require a _brain_ to look for the cloak, don't I?"

"You require a _Keeper _to play for the cup, don't you?"

Instantly, James replied, "Invisibility cloak it is."

As they disappeared into the boys' dorms, Sirius shook his head, impressed. "Oh, she is _good_."

Minutes later, Kat and James reappeared with the cloak and Map in tow. "Well, I'm off." Kat said cheerfully, as if she were not going on a potentially dangerous mission.

Sirius stood up. "I am _not _letting you go alone."

"HA!" Kat cried, sticking her open palm in front of James.

Confused, Sirius said, "What's this all about?"

Dropping a coin into Kat's hand, James huffed, "I bet a sickle that you would wait 'till after she was out the portrait, and then realize she shouldn't go alone."

Sirius shook his head as Kat did a victory dance. "She is _really _good."

**A/N: I want to use that standards quip in real life so bad. I'm waiting for the opportunity.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my shady softball coach and my pals in the shady squad. **

…**Which is a long story…**

**Anyway, do you like this chapter? I tried to capture a bit of Sirius and Kat's relationship up there, if you didn't notice.**

**0.o Chapter 20 up next!! **

**Oh, I also dedicate this chapter to the song "Only Hope." Does it have anything to do with the chapter? No, but that's cool.**

**Umm, yeah. Cool beans.**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8 **


	20. Chapter 20

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 20: 

"Come _on_, let's _go_!"

Kat was more than a little annoyed with Sirius's procrastination. He lumbered slowly under the cloak, not taking his eyes off the map. Though he was doing it on purpose, it was _not _just to bother his girlfriend. He honestly didn't want to confront his cousin.

Sighing, Kat quickened her pace as they approached Slytherin territory. "Sirius, I'm going to go faster, and if you keep going like that you'll slip out of the cloak." She whispered warningly. He stifled a groan and hustled a bit more.

She grinned at him, a smile saying 'That's more like it,' as they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, which was deserted. They stood idly for a moment until Sirius motioned to sit down.

Sliding against the wall, they huddled tightly together. Kat choked back a giggle. After six years, the cloak was getting a little small on them.

They sat for four or five minutes before Kat hissed, "Sirius! Is she in the Common Room?"

He shook his head. "No, she's…" he scanned the map quickly. "coming!"

Both clamped their mouths shut. Bellatrix could soon be spotted walking with Lucius, talking quietly.

"…but what about the _plan_," Lucius was whining. Kat smirked triumphantly, and the look on her face clearly told Sirius: _I told you so_.

Meanwhile, if looks could kill, Bella would have murdered Lucy-boy on the spot. "You know He said we mustn't speak of it, Lucius," she hissed with an air of superiority.

"I _know_…" he whined again, "but, just between friends…?"

Bella glared at Lucius again. "All I can say," she said smugly, "is that the aftermath of graduation will be _very_ interesting."

Sirius and Kat, who had been gaping, stifled gasps. Suddenly, there was a hiss, and a sickly "_Meow!_" in front of the pair was none other than Mrs. Norris.

Kat gripped Sirius's arm tightly as they got up as fast and as quietly as they could and sprinted off.

Bella, who had been entering the Slytherin Common Room, stopped suddenly, knocking over Lucius, who had been following closely. "Did you hear something?"

---------------

The couple collapsed on the large, comfortable chairs in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster observed the two with raised eyebrows.

"Bella…aftermath…graduation…" panted Kat.

"Being…spies…in…corridor…" Sirius added.

"Bellatrix said that something would happen in the aftermath of the Graduation?"

Sirius and Kat nodded.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

Kat found herself blushing. Again. _I have _really_ got to stop that. _"Er, no, that's about it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then. You may return to Gryffindor Tower."

Awkwardly, they did just that.

-----------------

All throughout April the Marauders (and Lily) were on their toes; sadly, no more clues, not the _slightest_ hint, was given from any of the Slytherins. Remus drew the line—no more spying—after hearing of Kat and Sirius's close encounter. Not that this was much of a problem: they wouldn't have any more time for spying anyway. In Sixth Year, exams seemed more serious, even if they _weren't _O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts. All five Marauders agreed that they wanted to be Aurors. Each tried, somewhat in vain, to help Peter with his studies, but Kat was getting frustrated. "If I hear the words 'I don't get it' one more time, I swear, someone will pay!" she fumed to her boyfriend.

Of course, right before exams, there was the very last Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, so free time was sort of like a distant dream for the whole Quidditch team. At any given moment during their practices, any of the teammates were ready to bite each other's heads off from lack of sleep or any sort of relaxation. Friends of the teammates, i.e. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, were getting irritated just being around them.

This time it wasn't even James's fault that there were more practices. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that they would push themselves to their limits, which was until Kelli collapsed during a (luckily low-to-the-ground) play due to exhaustion three days before the game.

"Alright…tomorrow off," James said wearily. But be ready for an extra practice Saturday.

"And then Sunday…we'll play."

**A/N: Not a fantastic ending, or a great update…but it had to be done and this was the only way I could get it in. This chapter has been bothering me SO much. It's so…boring. Uninteresting. Short. **

**And the (really) bad news: I'm going down the shore for the next five or six weeks, and I'm not one of those gifted with a laptop, plus, we don't have a computer at our house. I'm going to try to get to the library but I can't guarantee anything. I'll try to update in the next couple of days…we're nearing the end…**

**I tried looking this up, but I don't think J.K. ever said/wrote anything about another cat besides Mrs. Norris. I know there was another caretaker, but I don't know if Mrs. Norris was around then. So, for the sake of the story, she is.**

**Chapter 20! Yippee!**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**


	21. Chapter 21

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 21: Sleep Like a Child 

"We beeeeeeeeeat 'em, we beeeeeeeeat 'em!!"

This was the chant (accompanied by a strange victory dance) that echoed in the Gryffindor Common Room after the Cup. The chant, surprisingly, was louder than the booming music, even with the smaller amount of people—some of the younger Gryffindors had already passed out. Seemingly nothing could dampen the mood.

Sirius finished his tribal-like victory dance and embraced his girlfriend, who, in her own little world, was spinning in a corner, licking a lollypop.

"Have you been drinking?" He chided playfully, catching one outstretched arm.

Kat stumbled a bit, and then regained her balance. "Actually, no," she giggled, "Marie dared me to go in a corner and 'don't come out until you find out how many licks it takes to find the center of a Tootsie Pop.'" She mimicked Marie's snotty voice.

"And you did what she said?"

"Well, it's something I've always wondered myself, even though I don't know who makes them. Tootsie Pops I mean."

"And you were spinning because…?"

Kat looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "Because I felt like it of course!" She took another lick of the lollypop. "That's seven-thousand, two-hundred…oh, see Padfoot, you made me loose count!"

The boy looked at her for a second, shook his head, then laughed. "Well, since you're unoccupied now, care for a dance?"

Kat sighed, pretending to think about it over. "Well, I suppose so. Even though you don't deserve it, making me loose count."

Sirius just grinned and pulled her into the mob. A fast, upbeat song blasted through the room. Sirius twirled Kat, just two people of many, having the time of their lives. Kat laughed as Sirius spun her, for once feeling one-hundred percent…herself. _I've forgotten what it feel's like to be totally, purely happy,_ she realized. _For once I'm not worried about Bella…or Voldemort…or Mum…_

_and I've really been missing out._

Still smiling, she leaned in, murmuring, "You know what? I love you." in Sirius's ear.

Grinning, Sirius pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "You know what?" He said, just loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, too."

---

Kat sipped from her goblet as her foot jiggled nervously under the table. The Great Hall was almost completely silent as Dumbledore saluted the graduating class. The Marauders and Lily all exchanged a glance The graduation was almost was almost over, and they were totally unprepared for what might come next. Kat was antsy. Still jiggling her foot, she began drumming her fingers on the table. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in the air and landed by her noisy fingers.

_At least exams were easy._

_-Padfoot_

She glanced at Sirius, sitting next to her. He had gripped her hand even tighter, probably to prevent it from moving.

_For some._

_-Greypaws_

She snapped her fingers and it reappeared by her boyfriend. Seconds later, a new note appeared.

_Well, as usual, Wormtail is and exception. Would you stop jiggling? You know moony doesn't like it, and judging by the moon, he's likely to bite your head off. Really._

_-Padfoot_

_Well, _you_ know he doesn't like it when you act like he could attack at any second, and you still do it._

_-Greypaws_

_Well, Moony's not reading this, is he?_

_-Padfoot_

_Well, Moony __is__ all knowing._

_-Greypaws_

_It's true._

_-Moony_

_Now, that's just downright creepy._

_-Padfoot_

"…and so, leave here knowing that the Hogwarts community always has and will continue to support and encourage you as you embark on the journey that is adulthood. Congratulations."

The headmaster concluded his speech and a cheer rose up from the student body. After what seemed like a lifetime of clapping and whistling and yelling, the crowd began to disperse, except for six sixth years who sat stock-still at the Gryffindor table, waiting.

"Maybe…maybe she didn't mean now, but tomorrow…on the train?" Remus said tentatively.

"Dumbledore's probably ended it already." James yawned. "Let's head to the tower. I'm beat."

So, each with secret doubt, they dragged themselves out of the Great Hall.

"I'm so tired!" Lily yawned as they climbed the stairs.

"Me too…" Kat murmured. "It was a long day," she yawned, "of worrying. But let's just stop here…and rest…"

The friends stumbled onto the closest landing, practically falling into an unknown corridor. "I could go for a quick nap," Remus admitted as the teens slid against the walls, or, in Kat's case, simply falling to the floor.

Alarms were going off in Sirius's head as he slid to the floor. "No…we should go to the Common Room, guys…"

"Oh, please, Padfoot," Kat begged sleepily crawling over to him weakly, "just a quick rest. A little sleep, please…"

"Just…just a little while…" he whispered, already half asleep as Kat's head dropped into his lap.

"Just a little sleep…"

**A/N: I'm back with the rest of this chapter!**

**Yes, I know you were all mad at me for not giving you the rest…but here it is! Plus, I should update a little faster because I've got the next few chapters written. This is one of the last chapters…there's only a couple more to go!**

**So anyway. Yeah.**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**

_**Sleep like a child**_

_**Peaceful and deep**_

_**And when I lay you down,**_

_**I pray your soul to keep**_

_**Sleep like a child,**_

_**Peaceful and deep,**_

_**And may this journey **_

_**Help you fly…**_

_**Sleep Like a Child, Joss Stone **_


	22. Chapter 22

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 22: When Teens Become Adults

(A/N: If you missed the second half of Chapter 21, you might want to go check it out, or else you'll be kinda in the dark at how we got to this chapter.)

Sirius groaned as he awoke and stifled a yawn. Eyes still closed, he murmured, "I can't believe you slept in my lap the whole time, Greypaws." He yawned again. "You'd think your head would be more of a pain."

That was when he realized Kat's head was not in his lap. He tried to jump up, but then he had another revelation. He was tied to a chair.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up. Sliding out of the shadows was his _dear_ cousin Bellatrix.

"Your pet name for her is _Greypaws_? What's yours? Pigsnout?"

Sirius bared his teeth. "If you hurt her, I swear--!"

"Calm down, lover boy," Bella snarled, "It's not up to _me_ if they get hurt. You, on the other hand," now her voice turned sickly sweet, "I asked the Dark Lord to see you first _especially_."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sirius bellowed.

"Calm yourself, cousin! Look around you," she waved her hands, indicating the enclosed stone room. "There's no one to hear you yell.

"The Dark Lord is teaching your pitiful friends a lesson, as I will teach you yours." Her voice was like ice, low, and dark. "You could have been great, cousin. You have talent. You have potential. But you chose _them_—mudbloods, mudblood lovers, and your syupid halfblood girlfriend," Sirius's blood was boiling, "You chose _them _over _blood_! You disgraced the Noble House of Black. You disgraced _me_. Now, you will _finally_ pay."

Sirius had regained his composure and was thinking clearly. "No, Bella. I have the upper hand here."

Bellatrix sneered. "Your little friends aren't here to help you now."

Sirius just grinned and said nothing. In a split second, a dog had taken her cousin's place and bit through the ropes. Bella shrieked in surprise, and in a moment of weakness, dropped her wand.

The dog became Sirius again, and he scooped up the wand. "Calm yourself, cousin!" He said, shaking his head. "Look around you! There's no one to hear you scream."

---

Meanwhile, Sirius's friends were held in a dome-like stone chamber. They all sat, tied to their chairs, in a straight row. They were mostly quiet, except for Lily's quiet sniffles. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, when finally Kat cried, "This is ridiculous! I can get out of these—"

"No, you can't."

A cold voice cut through the otherwise silent room. It was smooth, yet terrifying, resounding with power that echoed in the darkness.

Lily gave a small, quivering shriek of surprise as a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "The ropes are spelled, girl," The strange man continued. He was demented looking; his features twisted. His skin was sick, pale, and almost green. He was menacing, threatening, but he couldn't possibly real; it seemed as if he wasn't all there, his appearance seemed almost…blurred. It was as if he had fallen out of a Muggle horror movie, and yet, nothing could convey the terror that crept upon the five like frost covering your heart…

Kat's face hardened with sudden realization.

"Voldemort."

"Clever, very clever child," Voldemort drawled. "How very…_astute_ of you…" He paused, as if piecing together what he would say next. "I have heard much about each of you." He started to walk past each of them, very slowly. "In fact, many of my servants are waiting for you to get to your comeuppance. But," a slow smile spread across his face, "That does not need to be so. I could let you go free, and you could return to Hogwarts, having everything you ever dreamed of…and more. You can be powerful, much more powerful…if you join me. Forget your pasts. Potter," he stopped before James's chair, "You can redeem your family." Finally, he stopped before Kat's chair, placing one long finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his, as if looking into the face of darkness. "What do you say?"

For a brief moment, all was quiet. Then, Kat sneered and replied, "Scum."

In one quick motion, Voldemort slapped her and stepped back. "Insolent girl," he hissed, like your foolish mother—"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" Kat screamed. She felt like every bone ion her body, every muscle, was screaming as well.

"You will never amount to anything—"

She felt something stir within her, her bottled anger exploding.

"You may as well die like her—"

_There is a time when great power can be directed to become something greatly good._

Distantly, Kat heard her friends' yells of protest and the beginnings of an incantation that would never be finished.

_This is your time._

And then Katrina Annither became something greater than just Kat.

In her place was a huge, ferocious wolf.

**A/N: W00! Kat and Sirius both lose their tempers in this one! ;-) **

**Anyway, the big question that I didn't ask before: What did you guys think of **_**Deathly Hallows**_**?! I think my story is still pretty canon…except Bella wouldn't be in Hogwarts if it were canon…but nobody really cares about that. ******

**Anyway, stay tuned…I know, I left you on a cliffhanger (!)...there's more to come. You didn't think this was just a romance story, did you? Of course there had to be a huge Voldy climax!**

**Cheers, **

**candyk8**


	23. Chapter 23

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 23: Their First Defiance

The wolf that was Kat broke her bonds immediately and lunged at their wide-eyed captor. In that same instant, James became a magnificent stag and broke his chair as well as the ropes tying him. Lily was rendered speechless as the stag gently broke her ropes, and then Remus's. Amidst this chaos, Voldemort was thrown to the ground, Death Eaters swarmed in from seemingly nowhere, and Sirius came bounding in holding all of their wands, finding Remus and Lily being backed into a corner. "COMING THROUGH!" he bellowed, and with a muttered spell and a flick of his wand, the four menacing Death Eaters were blasted aside. Grinning, he held out the wands. "Evans, Moony," He said with a little bow, "Take your pick."

Taking hers and shouting a spell, she yelled over the growing din, "Why is there an extra one?"

Throwing the wand in question over his shoulder, he yelled back, "It's Bellatrix's—speaking of, where's Kat?"

"I don't know how you connect _her_ with Kat," Remus shouted between furious wand movements, "But Kat is in the center of all of this…as a wolf!"

Without another word, Sirius changed into a big black dog and ran through the pandemonium, knocking down Death Eaters left and right. Exchanging a look, Lily and Remus sprinted along the cleared path behind him.

In the center of the room, stag and wolf circled the Dark Lord, the wolf growling, the stag calm. Each dodged a series of spells sent their way. Suddenly, Padfoot jumped in, skidding next to the wolf. He transformed, dropping the remaining two wands in front of the stag and the wolf, who became Kat and James.

It seemed to Kat that the duel went in slow motion. Shout a spell, dodge a spell. Now she wasn't fighting Voldemort, but several Death Eaters at once. The presence of Sirius strengthened her, an encouraging push that seemed to add and extra boost to all of her spells, jinxes, and counter jinxes she sent in the other direction.

Meanwhile, as Sirius and Remus covered other Death Eaters, James and Lily found themselves facing Voldemort at the center of it all. "Fools," Voldemort was saying through intricate waves of his wand, "do you really think you can defeat the greatest wizard of all time? Do you really believe you can escape the Dark Lord?"

Solemnly, James turned to Lily as Voldemort's voice rose. Without a word, he held out his hand. Biting her lip, Lily slipped her hand in his. Both lifted their wands and shouted in unison, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Face contorted with rage, Voldemort watched, speechless, as his wand flew into the mob. Raising his hand, there was a loud crash, and Lily and James flew apart. Lily screamed as she landed on her back yards away. Remus pulled her up instantly, and tugging her by the arm, yelled, "We've found a door!"

Both sprinted as fast as they could, Remus in the lead, blasting Death Eaters out of the way. Without stopping, they hurtled out of the room, leaving the Dark Lord and his forces in confusion. They were joined by the rest of their friends; Sirius, sporting a long, deep cut on his cheek, was supporting a dazed looking James, who seemed to have sustained a head injury from his fall. Kat was running with a limp due to a huge gash in her leg. Remus had several scratches all over, some shallow, some not so much, and Lily's back was still aching. It seemed that Peter was the only one who left the room unscathed.

Strangled cries coming from the end of the hall were an incentive to run faster. The place they were in twisted and turned like a labyrinth. The six ran until they were out of breath, finally ducking into a small room on the side of the corridor.

Lily, sobbing, clutched James's shirt as he rocked back and forth (whether to cxomfort her or because he was still unsteady on his feet, they weren't sure.). Kat held on to Sirius as well, holding him tightly, as if to make sure he was really there. "When you weren't there with us…" her voice cracked as she looked up at him. "I thought—I thought—"

"I'm here now." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face in his shirt. "I'll never leave you."

"Not that I want to break up this love fest, but we need to get out of here," Remus intoned, his voice weary.

"I don't see a way out…" a now slightly-calmer-but-still-trembling Lily murmured.

"There were a lot of doors," added Kat.

"Appirition."

"_What_?"

"Appirition," James repeated. "We've all taken the test."

"Although we all didn't pass…" said Kat doubtfully.

"It was half a fingernail!" Sirius protested as Peter said at the same time, "It was only a chunk of hair!"

"They probably have protection around this…place!" Lily protested.

"It's worth a try," Remus said firmly, and all further argument died instantly. "Just…link hands."

They joined hands and Kat said, "Concentrate on…the Shrieking Shack."

Lily's eyes widened. "But—"

"It's not haunted." The other five said in unison.

"Trust me." Kat added.

The six all closed their eyes and concentrated on the supposed haunted house. The last thing Kat heard was an angry shout right outside the door before it all went black…

**A/N: He he! Another cliffhanger! **

**Not much to say except thanks for the great response to my story, everyone! Seventy reviews! That's awesome! Tell your friends! (LOL)**

**The story is slowly coming to an end…**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8 **


	24. Chapter 24

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End

Although it seemed like an age, an instant later they all appeared in the Shrieking Shack. _Freedom_, Kat thought, and took a deep breath, eyes still closed. Then came a pained cry: she opened her eyes to find Sirius clutching an arm without a hand and Peter waving his arms to indicate his missing lips.

"Oh my god," Kat breathed. Shaking her head, just trying to think clearly, she ripped off part of her robe and tied it on the stub of Sirius's arm. "They need help fast…"

"The Three Broomsticks," James said, his face white.

For the second time that night they found themselves running as fast as they could, which, due to fatigue, was not very fast. Kat felt like her heart was beating faster and faster as Sirius paled significantly. Arriving finally at The Three Broomsticks, James and Remus both pounded on the door. "MADAME ROSEMERTA!!!"

Less than a minute later a grumble was heard beyond the door. "We're not open at two in the morning!" she groaned, opening it. Seeing the students, she gasped. "Oh dear."

The next few minutes went by in a blur; Kat only vaguely saw as Rosemerta ushered them inside, and with two quick waves of her wand the tables in the room were moved aside and six cots appeared in the cleared area. As everyone fell in their cots, Kat kneeled by Sirius's, holding on for dear life to the hand he still had. Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. Kat wasn't aware of what Madame Rosemerta was doing, in fact, she didn't take her eyes off Sirius until Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Slughorn burst through the door, the latter fumbling with assorted jars and vials. Dumbledore drew Kat aside as the others tended to Peter and Sirius, who was unconscious, and she realized she was the only one still awake.

"What exactly happened tonight, Miss Annither?"

"Honestly," she answered, suddenly feeling very tired, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Glancing down at the dried blood on Kat's injured leg, he responded, "I see. Poppy, do you have the potion I requested?"

"Right here, Albus."

Kat was handed a steaming cup. She drank it gratefully, falling in the cot next to Sirius's.

"Sleep," Dumbledore murmured, "Steal away from the world for a while."

----------------------

"I have to apologize to you all."

They were now sitting in Dumbledore's office. Kat gripped Sirius's hand tightly; he had hardly stopped flexing his newly returned fingers since he woke up.

"I had thought Miss Black's boasting were pure boasting…I underestimated Voldemort's forces and overestimated my own power." Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand. "I admit this. You, on the other hand, showed courage and power beyond your years. Not many could do what you have done."

There was silence for a moment, than Remus spoke. "Professor, there's one thing I don't understand—Voldermort said the ropes binding us were spelled, but Kat, James, and Sirius were able to get through. How…?"

"I do not think Voldemort would have expected animals to break the bonds. It was simply a surprise…he knows better now."

Sirius spoke. "And…you won't tell about us being…you know…"

Feigning innocence, the headmaster said, "I know what?"

"I have a question too, Professor," Lily said quietly, "I was sure there would be protection against apparition, but we were able to apparate out."

"I believe that there were none because his followers were able to apparate in and out. He underestimated you as I underestimated him—he never planned on giving you a chance to escape, so he never though you would apparate out. One of Voldemort's greatest weaknesses is that he believes himself invincible. Remember this, and you will be able to use it for the future.

"And this is where I leave you—you have a train to catch, I think?"

And so the six filed out of the office and left Hogwarts for the penultimate time.

**A/N: A short chapter—was it worth the wait?**

**Yup. This is the penultimate chapter, second to last, the beginning of the end. I know. I'm sad too! I'm going to try to make a sequel…I haven't got all the details sorted out yet, but I guess I'll start writing, publish it in a while. Anyway, stay tuned for the final chapter of More Than Just Friends?, which isn't quite finished yet but will be soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story!**

**(wow I feel like it just ended, thanking you and all :-D)**

**Cheers,**

**candyk8**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So here's the final chapter. I can't believe it! It's weird to be finished…**

**Anyway, I put the Author's Note at the top because I just thought it would be anti-climactic to have it at the end. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me during the making of this story, especially: **

**Isolde Eris, Grac3L1, madpoet08, tresdrole, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, "hehe", "HPFan42", hermione-G-wanna-be,** **sarangxseohaee, MAD4magik, "junkieangelbabe****", Goblet-of-fire-gal, I'm A PureEvil, RavenMadisonfan, IAMaMUDBLOOD, nautikitti, Lamia-dea, BlacksMistress, Anne Cwa, fantasygirl26, TearsofBlack101, Eatorbitwrappers, "bunny94", and PantherGirl7**

**for reviewing. You guys are the best! Also, thanks to those who read but didn't review. You guys are cool too ;-) I hope you enjoyed this story and that people will continue to enjoy it.**

**So anyway, sorry about the delay. I guess I didn't feel like ending it. Now what am I going to do when I'm bored? Well, I'm going to get started on the sequel (which may be a bit slow coming) and work on my new story Potterwatch! Because it got a great response. I may work on some other stuff, try out some new things, so watch out for me!**

**And without further ado…**

**The final chapter in More Than Just Friends.**

**Enjoy,**

**candyk8 **

More Than Just Friends?

Chapter 25: Go To Her

"Do you _have _to go with your parents?" Kat asked for what seemed like the millionth time as they stepped onto Kings Cross station.

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah, I think so."

"But—but—"

Sirius wrapped both arms around her waist. "I'll miss you too."

Kat bit her lip. "Don't leave me."

So he kissed her, passionately, neither wanting to go separate ways. Sirius looked up, relishing the look on his parents' faces. "It's not forever," He promised her. He gripped her arms, making her look him in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

And with one last kiss the pair broke apart, Kat joining the Potters, and Sirius joining his family, and they might as well have been a world apart.

---------------------------

Sirius was not sure what annoyed him more: The car ride home, with his mother badgering him constantly about Kat, Regulus looking oh-so-smug, and his father moaning about the use of Muggle technology, or the thought of reentering the house he hated so much, the house that embodied everything he was not. As they drew nearer to Grimmauld Place, his mother snarled, "Now, I have a surprise for you, and you'll be on your best behavior. Merlin help you otherwise."

Sirius remained silent, staring out the window. Any surprise from his parents was garunteed to be unpleasant.

As they pulled up to the house, his father "popped the trunk" (a strange Muggle saying), and grabbed Regulus's things. Sirius was left to handle his own, and once they were all unloaded, his mother waved her wand and the car disappeared, much to the dismay of a Muggle passerby.

Inside the house was strangely crowded, as if some party had been thrown when the Blacks were out; Sirius felt out of place in his t-shirt and jeans (a "despicably Muggle" outfit was how his mother put it), as everyone was dressed so nicely. Turning to his parents, he realized this must be the surprise, a plan by his parents who must have heard of his run in with the Death Eaters the day previous. The motives were unclear to him. Why would his parents throw him a party? They _hated_ him. Most often they wanted nothing to do with him. Not caring to explain, his mother smiled and said, "Go and get changed, Sirius, dear," which confused him even more.

Heading up to his room, he crashed on his bed with no plans of heading back downstairs. Growing up as a part of the Most Noble House of Black, he had been to this kind of party before. The rooms downstairs were probably filled with stiff purebloods that looked down on anyone they considered lower than themselves, which meant everyone. He would have stayed on his bed for the rest of the summer, contemplating seventh year, thinking on memories of good times at Hogwarts, and altogether avoiding his family and the elite society of Purebloods he grew up in, if not for Kreacher's croaking voice that came through the door: "Mistress Black wished Kreacher to tell naughty Master Sirius if he does not come down dressed nicely in five minutes he will be severely punished. Mistress has trusted Kreacher to escort young Master…oh yes, Mistress trusts Kreacher very much…"

"Shut _up_, Kreacher," Sirius groaned.

"Very well, Master Sirius…"

Slowly, Sirius pulled himself out of bed and put on his dress robes. They had stains in several places, which Sirius liked, for the sole reason that it would displease his mother. He left his room behind regretfully; following Kreacher downstairs to what he was certain was his doom.

His mother immediately regained her false smile and sweet voice as she introduced him to an unpleasant looking girl who had on an equally forced smile. "Go on, you two, dance," his mother gushed in a way that made Sirius's skin crawl.

Joining partygoers on the dance floor, Sirius's thoughts wandered. Dancing was probably the worst part of these gatherings; it was never a _fun_ dance. It was always a ballroom dance, or a waltz, or other such boring things. He danced with girl after girl, all wearing that same smile, as if they'd rather be anywhere but with the mudblood loving Gryffindor. He didn't really care. He never wanted to see any of them again either.

Finally he slipped away, heading for the door, but his mother, talking with the first girl and her parents, was in the way. "Sirius!" she cried in a way that sounded almost as if she were delighted to see him, "We were just talking of betrothal." There was a glint in her eye as she said it; her joy for bringing him pain was poorly disguised.

So this was their plan: they wanted to end his relationship with Kat once and for all, in the quickest way possible. That explained all the dancing… "Mum," he said loudly, "I have a _girlfriend_."

The family bristled slightly at this, but Mrs. Black continued on with her sick smile, this time one that truly held pleasure. "Oh Sirius," she said with a little laugh, "The halfblood is inconsequential. She means nothing."

_Inconsequential. She means nothing_. His blood boiled. His parents wanted to control his whole life. They wanted to control how he looked at other people, how he acted, how he spoke, and now who he spent the rest of his life with. "I will never, _ever_—"

"Oh, Sirius, dear," his mother interrupted smiling the way she did, "you don't have a choice."

Furious, he pushed her aside and stormed out the door. Once he was outside, he sat down on the steps, head in his hands. Minutes later, the door opened again. Sirius glanced up. "Heya, Sirius."

"Hi, Uncle Alphie."

"So, Bella told me what was going on in there." His Uncle Alphard said casually.

_I should have known she was here. It's a wonder she hasn't strangled me by now. _"Trust Cousin Bella to spread the good news."

Alphard chuckled. It was quiet for a moment, and then Uncle Alphie looked down at him. "You got a girl, son?"

In a strangled voice, Sirius replied, "Yeah…but if they marry me off…"

Alphard smiled. Opening Sirius's palm, he dropped a miniature sized version of his trunk and a large sack of gold. His broom flew out of nowhere.

"Go to her, boy."

Without a second glance, Sirius shouted, "Thank you!", grabbed his broom, and sprinted down the road.


End file.
